Mirrored By Evil
by Charmed-Triquetra
Summary: This is my first Charmed fic yay! I rated it PG to be safe. A Switch Demon turns Prue, Piper & Leo evil. Phoebe to the rescue...done
1. Prue's Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I am in so much trouble!" Prue Halliwell mumbled angrily to herself as she poured a cup of coffee. She had only been working at the 415 photo studio as a photojournalist for a few weeks and she was already half an hour late. Prue made a run for the fridge for some milk but it was practically empty besides from some fruit and an aged sandwich that was losing it's form. "Drat!" she moaned in exasperation. I wish I were one of those witches on T.V that can just zap up a carton of milk, Prue thought irritably. Prue was a witch though and so were her sisters, Piper and Phoebe. Not just any old witches. The Charmed Ones – the most powerful witches of all time. The line started with Melinda Warren, who was burned at the stake in Salem, Massachusetts in 1654. They each had special powers– Prue had telekinesis (moving things with ones mind) and astral projection, Piper had the power to freeze time and erm, well, blow things up and Phoebe had the gift of clairvoyance (visions of the past, present or future) and levitation. Prue glanced at her Rolex watch. It was 10:45! "No time to get milk or a take-a- way latte." She sighed and took a gulp of coffee and immediately spat it out.  
  
"Prue, have you have of this new, high fangled trend? It's known as swallowing!" Prue glanced behind to see a grinning Phoebe by the doorway. Still spluttering, Prue poured the coffee down the sink and used her power to move the coffee she spat out into the drain. The floor was still wet.  
  
"Phoebs, put some paper down, I'm late for work!" and with that, Prue ran out of the Halliwell Manor and drove off to work. Phoebe shrugged and took a sip of her own coffee. Her face scrunched up at the awful taste.  
  
"Ew! This coffee is strong enough to wake the dead!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Prue bolted through the doors of 415 and ran into the studio. Her boss ran towards her.  
  
"Prue! That's the second time you've been late this week! This isn't like you. Did you know that if you were working for the New York Times you would be unemployed by now?" Prue's face went red with embarrassment and she quickly replied,  
  
"I'm sorry Sir. I'll try to be more serious and less tardy." Her boss smiled,  
  
"I'm so glad you said that Prue, because 415 Magazine Studio is doing an exposé on 'auctioneers who have sold an artifact for over $8,000' for the San Francisco Times! I'd like to assign the photo shoot to you Prue as I was very impressed with your work on the circus project." Prue's blue eyes lit up. Her first major assignment!  
  
"Sounds great!" Prue exclaimed, "Where is it?"  
  
"It's at 2 'o' clock at Bucklands Auction House!" the smile on Prues face vanished. "Something wrong Prue?" Her boss asked.  
  
"Erm… no. I just need to think about it, is all, I'll call you tonight." Prue rushed to the phone.  
  
"Bucklands!?!" Piper cried down the phone. Prue said something but the club was so noisy that Piper didn't hear anything. "Hold on Prue." Piper rested the phone between her shoulder and ear and froze everyone in her club, P3. It was unbelievably busy in there for midday and she had been there all night with their whitelighter (and Pipers husband) Leo cleaning up. All Piper wanted now was a nice, long nap. "Prudence Halliwell!" Piper commanded, "We need a sisters three meeting. Get your camera crazy butt over to P3 – PRONTO!" Prue agreed, hung up and left for the club.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe sat down in her classroom and grinned at this really cute guy behind her. "So, what's your name?" she smiled. Just then, Phoebe's mobile rang. She let out a nervous laugh and answered her 'interrupting' phone. "Hello, Phoebe Halliwell speaking." Phoebe smiled apologetically in the cute guy's direction.  
  
"Phoebs! It's Piper," said a voice through the receiver.  
  
"Hey Pipes!" Phoebe laughed. She knew very well how much that nickname annoyed her sister.  
  
"Hey!" Piper snapped, "First of all, NEVER call me that and secondly, get down to P3 now! Don't ask questions, just get here. Bye." The line went dead. Phoebe looked around for her teacher and when she was convinced that the coast was clear, she slipped out and headed for P3. Once she got there, Piper explained why Phoebe got dragged out of class and flirting time for a sisterly meeting. Phoebe's arms smacked to her sides as she spun round to face Prue.  
  
"Prue!" she exclaimed, "Bucklands? I don't mean to be critical, but are you nuts? I mean, isn't it going to be a teensy bit weird?" Phoebe held her thumb and index finger half an inch apart and peered at Prue enquiringly. Prue jumped to her defence.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, no need to judge, I haven't said 'yes'" Prue shrugged, her tone softened, "I don't know. On one hand, I can't do a photo shoot at Bucklands but on the other hand it's my first huge assignment." Prue put both hands on her face and ran her fingers through her dark hair. Sighing, she decided reluctantly, "I'm going for the shoot and I'm going to need some support from you guys."  
  
"Of course!" Piper and Phoebe grinned together and gave Prue a big hug. All three of them giggled.  
  
"Girls, I'm off to confirm my assignment!" Prue replied in a British accent, and left. Phoebe sighed,  
  
"Well, I guess that I should go back to my classes. Ta ta!" Phoebe hugged Piper goodbye. Just then, Pipers time freeze ended. Phoebe accidentally lifted up her arms, flew into the air and crashed to the ground. The club went silent as everyone turned to stare at Phoebe. She quickly stood up and blurted out, "Umm… Oh dear, a bit woozy back there, a sip too many, tripped a bit there, phew! Gotta go!" Phoebe shot out of the club. Gradually, the customers at P3 soon went back to talking and dancing. Piper smiled and shook her head in dismay. 


	2. An unexpected visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!' A giant flame rose in the middle of a black crater. In the crater stood a beautiful young woman in a gray executive suit with a mini – skirt. Her strawberry blonde hair was secured neatly with a black scrunchie in a bun. Her jacket bore a nametag, which said 'Natalie' She glared at the five demons around her.  
  
"What?" she demanded, "Halliwell is doing the shoot. Everything is going according to pla-"  
  
"No- not everything," rasped the tallest of the five, "Use this…" He handed Natalie a small black package and a piece of papyrus with writing on. "This will be the ultimate weapon to finish off the Charmed Ones for good!"  
  
Natalie snatched the items and then raised her arms and disappeared in a flame.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back in school, Phoebe looked around for that gorge guy she had begun to flirt with before Piper called.  
  
"Hi Phoebe." The voice was deep, kinda husky, and sort of familiar… 'Andy?' Phoebe thought. Andy Trudeau was Prue's high school boyfriend. They broke up when they went to different collages. He came back to San Francisco around the same time the Halliwells got their powers. He was killed by a demon well over 2 years ago. Phoebe turned round and widened her eyes at Andy- standing right in front of her!  
  
"A…a…a…a…Andy?!" she stammered in surprise, "What did you… How did you…?" Andy grabbed Phoebe's hand and led her to behind the schools bike shed.  
  
"I have no idea," Andy chuckled. Despite being dead, Andy's voice still felt warm and comforting. "I'm a whitelighter now. I haven't got any assignments. I requested to see you three again and the next thing I know- I'm here!" Phoebe grinned uncontrollably. She was so excited to see Andy again after such a long time. "Check this out Phoebe!" He blinked and orbed out and 5 seconds later, he orbed back in again. Phoebe clapped her hands together and blurted out,  
  
"Andy, let's go to the manor. Prue would be so excited to see you!" Andy was about to say 'yes' when a twinkling sound filled the air. Andy glanced at Phoebe.  
  
"Rain- check? I have to go. I'll see you guys when I can." And with that, Andy orbed out.  
  
"Phoebe?" asked another voice behind her. Phoebe turned around. It was that cute guy from her literacy class! Did he see Andy orb out?  
  
"Hi cu- I mean- Hi!" Phoebe stuttered, 'act like you normally do around guys,' Phoebe told herself, 'act natural. Forget you just saw a ghost' "How did you know my name?" He pretended to use the phone,  
  
"Hello, Phoebe Hallwell…" he imitated Phoebe. She smiled and laughed. She was offended yet somewhat flattered.  
  
"Thanks for remembering, and it's Halliwell." He grinned,  
  
"Close enough. I'm Xavier. Xavier Borac."  
  
"So, Xavier, do you want to see a movie sometime?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You mean, like, on a date?" Xavier chuckled. Phoebe tilted her head to one side,  
  
"That never crossed my mind but are you asking?" Xavier smiled and nodded cheekily. Phoebe grabbed a pen and wrote her number on his hand. "Call me," she said and walked off to class.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was the day of Prue's assignment at Bucklands and she had woken up early and was now rushing every which way, making a lot of racket. Piper appeared at the foyer and yawned.  
  
"Prue! It's 7:30 in the morning!" Piper moaned, "You do know your photo session doesn't start until 2 and you have the morning off?" Prue blushed and said  
  
"I was just… getting up early to get ready."  
  
"7:30 in the morning!" Piper repeated, "Get some rest, you hyperactive witch!" Just then, a yawning Phoebe walked in with their Siamese cat, Kit, in her arms.  
  
"What's all the yelling? I woke up with a restless kitty- babe meowing in my face." Kit meowed in agreement. Piper glanced at Prue,  
  
"This sister of ours got up early when a REGULAR person would have a lie- in on a morning off." Prue sighed. Her sisters just didn't understand. She was unbelievably nervous. What if she messed up and gave her old boss the satisfaction that Prue quit a 'brilliant' job to work at something she wasn't even good at? What if she messed up and her new boss fired her? Each question tied a knot in her stomach. Phoebe had a go at soothing her.  
  
"Look Prue, we can see how nervous you are. Your eyes are bloodshot- for crying out loud! If you don't get your snooze on then chances are you'll fall asleep on the job." Piper tapped her sister's shoulder and pointed to Prue, who had nodded off while Phoebe was talking, and fallen on the floor.  
  
"Phebes, put Prue- somewhere. I'm meeting Leo down at P3." Piper headed for the door.  
  
"Ooh! You go girl!" Phoebe grinned childishly.  
  
"I WILL!" Piper called out as she left. Phoebe smiled to herself as she hauled Prue over to the couch and heaved her onto it. Phoebe picked up a blanket and covered her sister. That's when it came. A jolt of electricity shot through Phoebe as a premonition formed in her mind.  
  
"Oh boy…" 


	3. Premonition of the mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'A young brunette/blonde girl in her early 20's- it was Phoebe! Three pairs of hands, one pair masculine the other two were feminine, were pointed towards her. Blue, electrical sparks flew from the hands and onto Phoebe, trapping her in a dome. Every time Phoebe tried to escape, she got electrocuted. "Why?" Phoebe croaks weakly.' Before Phoebe could see any more, the vision went off, like someone pulled the plug on the T.V. Phoebe shook with pure shock, and she dropped onto her chair. Sudden sweat poured down, making her hair cling to her face. The premonition didn't make any sense to poor Phoebe. Why did Prue spark it off? Why was it so strong? Who were the three warlocks? Why did the hands look so familiar? Why weren't her sisters there to help? Why didn't she try to dodge the magic? All these questions, and no answers. She couldn't wake up Prue so she went up to check the Book of Shadows. As she ascended the first flight, she heard a rattling noise downstairs. Phoebe went back down to investigate. It was the spirit board. Phoebe grabbed a pen and paper as the pointer began to quiver even more. Phoebe cocked her head to one side at the message.  
  
BEWARETHEMIRRORWILLTURN. Phoebe put in some gaps.  
  
"Beware, the mirror will turn?" Phoebe asked herself. She rushed to the attic to consult the Book of Shadows.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Prue woke up on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. It was 2:35pm! Prue screamed and jumped off the couch. She 'neatened' up her hair and rushed off to Bucklands. When she got there, she ran to her old office with her camera.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" she cried. She set up her camera and someone laughed. Soon enough, the whole room was laughing uncontrollably. Prue looked down. She was wearing teddy bear pyjamas! The horror and embarrassment of it all was too much… Prue awoke with a jump, breathing quickly. "It's okay," Prue assured herself, "It was just a dream. You're in your living room." Prue looked at her watch. 12:45pm. Prue stood up and went to her room to get ready. By 1:50pm, Prue was ready and driving off to Bucklands.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe had looked over the Book of Shadows well over 8 times and there wasn't even the slightest hint on what the Spirit Board was trying to tell her. There was only one person to ask. Phoebe looked up.  
  
"GRAMS!" Phoebe shouted, "GRAMS!" A note fell from the ceiling. Phoebe read it.  
  
My darling Phoebe, I'm sorry but I cannot come to you right now. I'm sure the Power of Three will set you free.  
  
Grams  
  
xxxx  
  
Phoebe was just about to go downstairs to ask Prue when she heard the main door slam shut. Drat! Phoebe thought, Prue's already left for Bucklands! Phoebe ran to the phone to call Piper.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The phone rang at P3.  
  
"Leo! Could you get that? I'm swamped!" Piper was up to her ears with work to get the club up and running. Leo rushed to the phone,  
  
"Hello, P3, how may I help you?"  
  
"Leo?" the voice was startled. "It's Phoebe."  
  
"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Leo asked worriedly. Piper overheard and bolted over to the phone and pressed the speakerphone button in alarm.  
  
"Phoebe? It's Piper! What's happened? Is it a demon?"  
  
"No," answered Phoebe, "I had a premonition which was sparked off by Prue…" Piper and Leo stared at the phone in shock as Phoebe described her vision in detail. "The spirit board also sent a message saying: beware, the mirror will turn. Do you have any ideas?" Both Leo and Piper were taken aback by this sudden load of information. Piper was the first to speak,  
  
"Errr… Phebes, did you try asking Grams?"  
  
"Of course I did," replied Phoebe, "but she just sent me a note saying 'the power of three will set you free' I think she was too busy to watch over us." Leo lent towards the phone,  
  
"I'll go to the Elders and find out what's going on." Leo orbed out. Piper spoke firmly,  
  
"Phoebe, come over to P3 with the Book of Shadows and we'll try to solve this problem together." Phoebe sighed.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there soon, bye!" Phoebe responded and hung up.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Phoebe arrived at the club, panting. "Piper!" she gasped, "Do you have any idea how heavy this book is?" Piper rushed over. The book flew out of Phoebe's arms and settled on a nearby table. It flicked to a page near the middle of the book. Both of them hurried over to have a look. 


	4. The reward...

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The page was titled: Reflective Personalities  
  
There is such a warlock known as a switch demon.  
  
He possesses a reflecting object and if any witch or whitelighter is to look in it, they should become soldiers of the dark. There is nowhere on  
  
Earth's ground where this can be reversed. The solution is between the physical and the astral plane.  
  
Both Piper and Phoebe were completely baffled. Piper looked at her sister.  
  
"The Book of Shadows isn't known to be explicit."  
  
"Unfortunately…" Phoebe sighed, "How are we gonna figure this one out? It's a doozy."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Prue stepped out of her car and looked at her watch. 1:57. Just on time. Prue walked into Bucklands Auction House and went to the reception. Last she heard, Claire Price had taken over the auction house again. The receptionist looked up and peered at Prue through her wide rimmed spectacles.  
  
"Errrm… Prue Halliwell- photographer from 415 magazine."  
  
"Sure you are Honey." The receptionist replied sarcastically.  
  
"No, really, I have an appointment at 2 'o' clock." Prue protested.  
  
"We all do Honey." She replied sarcastically. Prue frowned.  
  
"I have an appointment here missy!" Prue snapped, "and I even have an I.D. and a contract to prove it! Let me in." The receptionist smiled sourly,  
  
"You need an appointment to get in, Honey." Prue scowled at the receptionist,  
  
"Look, I will say this again slowly." Prue narrowed her eyes, "I… have… an… appointment…with… Claire… Price… and… the… other…auctioneers!" Prue was trying hard not to get aggravated by this idiotic woman.  
  
"You… will… need… an… appointment… Honey." The receptionist replied. Prue could tell that the receptionist was just trying to irritate her- it was working.  
  
I don't have time for this! Who hired that woman? Prue thought and stormed over to the photo room. The auctioneers were already there, along with some guy who was settling them down. Wait a second, Prue thought, he looks awfully familiar… then a moment of terrible recognition hit her like a bullet in the face, ROGER! Roger was Prue's fiancé until he made a move on Phoebe. He was also Prue's ex-employer from three years ago because he stole a project from Prue, which made her quit no question. Now he was back. What in the world was he doing at the auction house?  
  
"Ah! I see the photographer is here." Prue turned around. Another familiar face! Jack Sheridan. Ex-boyfriend and ex co-worker. "Prue!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Jack!" Prue was just as surprised. Prue hugged him and cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Sorry," she apologised, "I don't know where that came from."  
  
"It's alright." Jack smiled, "I was gonna hug you anyway." He hugged her back.  
  
"Where's that blasted photographer?" Roger boomed, "415 sure sent an inefficient idiot!" Prue glared at him and stood behind him,  
  
"Whom are you calling an inefficient idiot, Roger?" Prue demanded. Roger turned round, surprised and panicked. Prue wanted to take a photo of his face there and then.  
  
"Prue! You're the photographer?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Where is Claire-"  
  
"-Price?" He finished for her, the smug look returning to his face, "She no longer works here. I run the show here now." Prue glared at him once more.  
  
"Errrm…" Jack interrupted, "Sorry to butt in but am I missing something?"  
  
"Yes," Prue replied sharply, "I'd like to say that this man is a power hungry pig!"  
  
"I… still think I missed something." Jack replied, still baffled. It was cute.  
  
"Prue worked for me three years ago," Roger explained, "She gave me a project at the museum that she had started and then she regretted it." Prue was half tempted to telekinetically throw him across the room for that lie he just told.  
  
"Excuse me!" She shouted, "I think- I know you mean that you stole a project that I worked my butt off for and took credit for it as well! And when we were engaged-" Jack interrupted again, surprised,  
  
"You two were engaged!?!"  
  
"Yes." Prue replied, "He attempted to 'ask out' Phoebe and told me that she came onto him." She used air quotes to illustrate her point. Roger tried to look innocent,  
  
"Now Prue, that's just ludicrous!" Prue was really steamed now. Without thinking, she lifted her foot and stamped hard on his using her sharp heel.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrhhhhhhhhh!" Roger shouted in pain. He hopped off, holding his sore foot. Prue suddenly smiled victoriously. Jack glanced at her,  
  
"Wow! I'm glad I didn't get on your bad side- ouch."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Natalie unwrapped the black package, given to her by the demons, and read the spell on the papyrus she held. The object glowed red to specify the spell was complete. She put the object on her desk and headed over to Prue.  
  
"Ms. Halliwell, I presume?" she asked Prue. Prue turned to face Natalie.  
  
"Yes I am," she replied, "Where do I start the shoot?" Natalie led Prue to the photo room where all the auctioneers were waiting. "Here we go!" Prue announced. After the shoot, she was exhausted. How many photos had she taken? About 50 or 60 of them? She still had to develop the photos at 415.  
  
Natalie noticed how tired Prue was and saw her chance. She wrapped up the object and it was ready to give to Prue. Prue turned round to face Natalie.  
  
"Ms. Halliwell?" Natalie said, "I am deeply impressed with your work and despite you stomped on one of our employees, I'm giving you this as a reward." Prue accepted the parcel gratefully but before she could thank her, her cell rang.  
  
"Hello?" it was Piper, "Prue, is your photo thing done?"  
  
"Sort of Piper," Prue replied. Natalie nodded, implying it was done, "Yes Piper, it is finished."  
  
"Good," sighed Piper, "we have a problem and you need to get to P3 now. I'll explain when you get here. Hurry- it's an emergency!"  
  
"Ok, Piper, I'll be there." Prue hung up, "Thank you for the gift and the job," she said to Natalie and shook her hand, "I've gotta go. Nice meeting you." Prue headed to her sisters club. 


	5. ...and the punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ok!" Prue announced, "I'm here. What's the 911?" Prue rushed down the stairs of P3. Phoebe walked over to Prue with the Book of Shadows,  
  
"I had a premonition," Phoebe explained, "Of me being attacked by three warlocks- two women and one man. No one was there to help. And you set it off." Prue looked confused,  
  
"That can't be true, I mean, if you were being attacked by evil, we would be there to help you kick some demonic, Wiccan butt." Before Phoebe could add what was in the Book of Shadows, Prue took the black parcel out of her bag,  
  
"Anyway, on a lighter note, look what the boss of Bucklands gave me as a reward." Prue held out the package and opened it. It was a beautiful 17th century hand mirror. It's handle and frame was a very shiny golden colour, completely unharmed over time- it looked practically new. The frame was encrusted with sapphires, emeralds, rubies and topazes. The handle bore old century carvings that looked somewhat you would find on an ancient tarot card. In the whole, the mirror was truly gorgeous. "Wow…" Prue breathed. Piper hurried over to Prue's side to have a look. Piper was speechless. She gingerly touched the mirrors frame.  
  
"Phoebe, you've gotta look at this mirror- it's so lovely!" Phoebe looked suspicious,  
  
"What about the switch demon in the Book of Shadows? The book might be trying to warn us not to look directly at reflective objects."  
  
"Don't be so paranoid Phebes!" Prue rolled her eyes. Just then, Leo orbed in. When he had checked in with the Elders, they had told him a demon was after the Charmed Ones, a demon that can turn them evil. Before he could warn them, his gaze fell on the mirror's face. He felt strange, like something was overpowering him, like he couldn't avert his eyes and look at something else.  
  
"Thank God you're here Leo!" Phoebe gasped, "What did you find out?" Leo just stared at the mirror like a dummy. "Leo?" Phoebe asked worriedly, "Leo?" Phoebe then realised that both her sisters and Leo were staring helplessly at the mirror. All three pairs of eyes looked up at Phoebe in unison.  
  
"Oh, your back from staring at the mir-" She cut herself off in horror when she saw their eyes glow a frightening shade of red. "Ooh, oh, oh my god!" Prue gestured her hand at Phoebe and Phoebe immediately felt one of Prue's telekinetic blasts as she flew through the air and crashed into some crates on the other side of the club. Phoebe moaned in pain. She stood up, still shaking. Prue's telekinetic blasts were really painful, especially when you crash into something. Leo focused his hand at Phoebe and electric sparks flew out of his fingers. Phoebe tried the dodge the magic, but she wasn't fast enough. The lightening scratched her shoulder, causing it the bleed a lot. Phoebe stared at it.  
  
"Oh, my God- that's a lot of blood!" Phoebe noticed something familiar about all this, "My premonition," she whispered, "It's coming true." Piper threw her hands towards Phoebe and a green bolt, emerged from her palms. Phoebe felt helpless, she couldn't move. Was this the end? She asked herself, this is how Andy died, is this how I die too? Her thoughts were interrupted when two hands clasping onto her shoulders. Then everything went black. Phoebe felt woozy. Everything felt like a dream world. Had she died already? How come she didn't feel any pain? Did she die of fright before the bolt hit her? She felt a warm breeze blow on her face. Phoebe opened her eyes to find herself at the Manor. The hands let go of her shoulders. "Where am I?" she asked herself and whoever was near.  
  
"Phoebs! Are you alright?" It was Andy. "You're bleeding quite heavily." Phoebe gaped at the deep cut on her shoulder. Andy put his hands above Phoebe's cut. His hands glowed and Phoebe's cut slowly healed. Andy smiled.  
  
"Thanks Andy," Phoebe said, "but I'm in serious trouble, we all are." Andy looked very concerned. "Prue, Piper and Leo have become evil, and they're all trying to kill me." Sibling rivalry these days! Her voice was still shaky from the whole blasts and orbing things.  
  
"Why don't you use your powers on them?" Andy asked.  
  
"I can't," Phoebe replied, "My powers are passive- remember?"  
  
"Well…" Andy sighed, "Shall we use the Book of Shadows?"  
  
"Oh my god!" Phoebe gasped, "It's in P3 with my sisters! They could do a lot of evil with all those spells!" Andy had an idea,  
  
"How about I orb there and fetch the book?" Phoebe nodded and replied,  
  
"It might not work, but there's no harm in trying." Andy orbed out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Andy reformed at P3. He sighed with relief, he was pretty sure the coast was clear. He saw the Book of Shadows and crept towards it. He suddenly felt the feeling that someone- or something was behind him. He shook off the nagging thought and bent towards the book. As he did, a blue spark flew right past him and hit the notice board in front. Startled, he looked back. Leo was standing there, ready for another shot. His eyes narrowed,  
  
"You're not taking that book." He stated fiercely and threateningly.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Andy challenged. Leo focused both his hands at Andy. Andy clasped the book tightly and orbed out. The bolt shot through where Andy was and hit the notice board again, which burst into flames.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoebe was waiting for Andy on the couch in the living room. Andy orbed in.  
  
"I have the book." He announced. Phoebe tilted her head,  
  
"Where is it? You're not holding it." Andy looked towards his hands. His hands were still shaped like he was still holding it, but the Book of Shadows was gone.  
  
"Obviously, only the Charmed Ones can move it. You're gonna have to orb me there so I could get it." Andy sighed,  
  
"No, it's too dangerous for you." Phoebe spoke firmly,  
  
"Andy, I have to. The Book of Shadows contains unbelievable power. Prue and Piper may be my sisters, but if they've become evil, heavens knows what they could do." Andy held her hand and orbed to P3 once more.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They reappeared in front of the book. It would have been easy if there was no one nearby. But no, Phoebe felt she didn't have that type of luck at the moment. Prue was there, eagerly ready to shoot another blast of telekinesis. 


	6. Mistaken Swipes

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The shot missed Andy and Phoebe, but it didn't miss the book. The Book of Shadows flew away from Phoebe's grip and onto the floor. Phoebe quickly ran after the book. Andy looked round and gasped,  
  
"Phoebe! Watch out!" Phoebe turned round just in time to see three chairs flying in her direction. She lifted her hands and jumped in the air just in time to dodge them. She watched as, one by one, each chair crashed into the wall. She hovered in mid-air for a minute or so, then she plummeted down and hit the floor with a smack. Phoebe grabbed the book and Andy's hand.  
  
"Orb! Orb! Orb!" she shouted in panic.  
  
Andy orbed out as fast as he could, just quickly enough to miss the fourth chair headed their way. It too, smashed on the wall.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Andy and Phoebe reappeared at the manor. Phoebe glanced at her hands and the Book of Shadows was safely in her hands. Immediately, she flicked to the page, which held the information about the switch demon. Suddenly the phone rang and scared the life out of Phoebe and Andy. Andy answered the phone,  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hi," came a voice from the other end of the line, "Is Phoebe there?" Andy beckoned Phoebe over. Phoebe looked puzzled.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Phoebe? It's Xavier." A bullet of recognition came to Phoebe.  
  
"Xavier!" she exclaimed in surprise, "Hi!"  
  
"Hey. So Phoebe, I was wondering we could go out sometime?" Phoebe didn't answer. The spirit board pointer was quivering. Andy started writing down the message. The pointer slid off and hit the floor. "Phoebe? Are you there?" Xavier asked. Phoebe snapped awake.  
  
"S… s… s…sorry Xavier," Phoebe apologised, "Something's just come up. I'll call you back."  
  
"You don't have my number." Xavier reasoned.  
  
"I have *69. Sorry again. Bye!" Phoebe hung up quickly. She immediately felt guilty. Xavier was being so nice to her and she just blew him off without any explanation. 'But what would I have told him?' A part of Phoebe said, 'that I'm a witch, my sisters and whitelighter have become evil, and I'm being helped by the soul of my oldest sister's high school boyfriend who has become a whitelighter too? Not likely!' Phoebe shut up the voices in her head and headed towards the spirit board. "What did the spirit board say, Andy?" she enquired.  
  
"It didn't." Andy replied confusingly, "The pointer just zipped over that symbol, and then fell off." Andy pointed at the symbol of a heart with a cross on top.  
  
"Andy, that sign means 'warning- danger'!" Phoebe explained.  
  
"Phoebe, we are already in a lot of danger. What could be next?" in answer, a lightening bolt shot in between Andy and Phoebe and hit a stained glass window, smashing it entirely. 'That's gonna cost a lot to mend!' Phoebe thought. Phoebe and Andy turned around sharply to face Piper. Her face was curled into a sneer. Her eyes were so cold, so full of hate and evil. Phoebe had never seen her sister look this way before. 'Her clothes have changed too,' Phoebe noticed. Piper was dressed in black from head to toe. Her black shirt was slim fitted and it ended just below her thighs. Her black leather pants were also quite tight and had slits at the ankles. Piper's makeup was so dark, it might as well have been black- dark lipstick, eye shadow, lip and eyeliner, a total Gothic. The woman is like a 21st century, stylish devil! She thought. Piper's usually warm, comforting brown eyes glowed a metallic shade of blue as she motioned her arms at Phoebe and Andy. A plant behind Andy exploded. Andy dove for the ground, grabbing the Book of Shadows while doing so. Phoebe screamed as the picture of her and her sisters with Grams when they were children burst into flames from impact of the explosion. Phoebe grabbed Andy's arm and ran upstairs with the book. Piper glared after them for a minute and then zapped herself back to P3. 


	7. A Destroyed Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Piper reappeared in front of Prue. Prue's clothes had also changed. She had kept in mind to dress in black clothing. She wore her knockout tube dress with a knitted black and silver long cardigan- perfect for a lifetime of destruction. Leo wore a black jeans and t- shirt. Casual, but in the mood. Prue's striking blue eyes really stood out from her black hair and outfit as she narrowed them menacingly at Piper. She spoke to her,  
  
"You have the Book of Shadows." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"No, Prue, they ran off with the book before I could take it and blink out."  
  
"THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOOD FOR?!" Prue shouted, "All you had to do was get the Book of Shadows and YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!!!!"  
  
"Well, if you think you can do a better job, DIY- Do It YOURSELF!!!" Prue glared at Piper one last time and blinked to the manor. She appeared in front of the foyer, no spell book in sight. Prue growled in anger and screamed in fury. How dare this sissy witch outwit her? How could this… weakling keep the Book of Shadows, the link to unbelievable power, away from her- Prue- this powerful being in existence? Prue threw her arms around her. Bolts flew out of her hand, energy balls shot from the coldness of her eyes, pots, pans, cutlery, china plates and mugs flew from their places and smashed against the walls. Within minutes, the Halliwell kitchen was in ruins, complete destruction. Prue let out a big laugh. Vengeance felt good. Really, good. Serves them right to believing they could deceive the almighty Prue. Prue laughed again, this time, a really loud cackle. Prue stalked into the living room and set the couch alight. From slowly smouldering into a full blown fire. The silky material burnt so easily and quickly spread to the coffee table. But the blazing fire wasn't satisfactory enough for Prue. She looked around and spotted a picture of three girls in their early twenties/ late teens standing together in front of an old, Victorian house. The one standing in the middle resembled Prue a lot. She shrugged and set alight the corner of the photo, the picture slowly burning away. She smiled and blinked out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I'm telling you, Andy," Phoebe said, running down the second flight of stairs, "I heard a loud laugh- someone must be dow- ow- ooo- ooooh my God!" She cut herself off when she saw it. The living room was on fire! Phoebe ran over with her arms motioned forward. All of a sudden, bucket loads of water rained down on the living room, quenching all the fire. There were burn marks everywhere. The couch was totally destroyed but, besides that, there wasn't too much irreparable damage. Phoebe was taken aback by this. So was Andy. But before either of them could say anything, Phoebe moaned, clutched her left shoulder in pain and, the next thing she knew, the ground had come up to meet her back in a painful way. It was then where Andy noticed the smouldering photo, Phoebe left shoulder was being burnt right in front of him! Without hesitation, Andy grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and put out the small, yet destructive, flames. He quickly bent down beside Phoebe. She had passed out from the pain, her arm falling from her shoulder. Without hesitation, Andy outstretched his arms and healed Phoebe. Unfortunately, it didn't work. All it did was help Phoebe regain consciousness. Her shoulder, however, was still horribly burnt. She held the back of her head as she sat up, Andy propped up her back as Phoebe tried to regain memory of what had just happened. After around five minutes, Phoebe was still a bit miffed,  
  
"Andy?" she asked, "what just happened?" before Andy could answer her, it all came to her as a vision.  
  
Phoebe ran down the stair to the burning living room. She instinctively lifted up her arms, setting off a shower of water, falling down to quench the hungry fire. She shifted her gaze to a slowly burning photo of her and her sisters and passed out.  
  
The vision ended as quickly as it had begun. The premonition was short, and it didn't explain a lot- especially why Phoebe passed out and were the water came from.  
  
"Phoebe, are you okay?" Andy asked. He knew that Phoebe had visions but she looked a little more spaced out than usual. This time Phoebe responded,  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little taken aback, is all. Where did all that water come from? And where did this burn scar come from? I barely touched the fire."  
  
"I'll orb up to the Elders and see what's going on." Andy said. He blinked and orbed out. Great, Phoebe thought, just fabulous. I'm on my own against two warlocks and a darklighter and I have no active power to speak of. Not to mention a burnt shoulder! Phoebe gingerly touched her left shoulder and winced. The flames didn't touch her skin at all, thanks to the buckets of water that came out of nowhere- so how did she that hideous scar? It was like an extreme severe sunburn. Parts of her skin were peeling off, making Phoebe wince with disgust. It was one of those things, which you don't want to look at but can't help staring. There was a 'lovely' colourful bruise surrounding the burn, from when she had fainted and landed on it while doing so. Phoebe picked up the strength to stand up and walk over to the kitchen to get something cold to soothe the pain. The kitchen looked like it had been hit by a tornado! Pots and pans were lying around everywhere and almost all the china plates, including the one Prue had made when she was five, were smashed to pieces. She had made in especially for her mom, she had even carved on it- "Patty Halliwell, best mom in the world- EVER!" Phoebe surveyed the damage, it was actually worse than the burnt living room. Great! She mused furiously, now I have a window to repair, a living room to fix and refurnish, a destroyed kitchen to tidy and a priceless childhood memory to try to replace! She stepped carefully over to the other side of the kitchen, avoiding the broken glass. She opened the fridge, hoping to find a can of Cola to press on her shoulder. Besides from a bad apple and a rotten sandwich, the fridge was empty.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone shop anymore?!" Phoebe exclaimed angrily. She picked up the sandwich. It was about two weeks old, tops, and still wrapped up in cling film. "Ew!" Phoebe exclaimed and quickly threw the sandwich into the bin. Great! Phoebe complained to herself, Not only have I got to worry about my once- good- now-evil- family, but I also have to worry about the stupid groceries! The pain in Phoebe's shoulder was getting stronger by the second. A throbbing pain in the shoulder was last thing Phoebe wanted now that she was fighting evil. Where in the world was Andy? It never took Leo that long to orb up, find out what to do, and then orb back in again. Phoebe opened the freezer and, luckily, found a bag of peas to rest on her arm. She took it out and carefully put it on her scar. The pain wasn't all gone but it had at least calmed down a bit. Phoebe carefully walked on her tip- toes to get back to the living room. 


	8. Danger for Phoebe

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 8 The demons stood at the five points of the pentagram, hands held, chanting. The red pentagon shape in the middle glowed brightly then dimly, bright, dim, bright, dim, bright. The chant got louder as it did faster, the middle of the pentagram getting brighter. The centre opened and a woman rose up, surrounded by electric blue smoke. The fire faded as Natalie fixed her hair. She grinned triumphantly, "Everything is going to plan!" she reported. She knew that her bosses were going to ask her what was going on with the cursed mirror. The shortest demon had his doubts. He was pretty certain that Natalie wasn't telling the entire truth, "No mishaps or problems?" Natalie's grin faded slightly. She tried to keep upbeat, "Errrrrrrrm. no, no problems at all." One of the other demons eyed her sceptically. Natalie shifted slightly. The glare made her feel a bit uncomfortable, "Well, one of the sisters didn't take the bait. She was suspicious of the mirror so she didn't look in it in order to be affected by the spell." "I knew it!" boomed the shortest demon, "I knew you were going to mess this up." Natalie gulped. If she didn't say something, she would be destroyed mercilessly. She needed an excuse and she needed it fast. "Hold on!" she exclaimed as fiercely as she could, "the witch that is still good has no active power to speak of. The other two will probably kill her soon enough." "We will not take the chances!" The oldest one shouted, "Either you kill her, or your time will expire before hers!" Natalie laughed nervously. She knew very well that this demon wasn't bluffing and he would kill her if she failed. "You have an ultimatum," the tallest one growled fiercely, "you will kill the witch by the end of the week." Natalie stood on the spot, not even daring to breathe. "GO!" he barked. He pointed at her and she disappeared with a shriek, followed by a puff of smoke. * * * * * * Prue blinked into P3. Piper stood in front of her and tilted her head at her. "I don't see the book," Piper smirked, "Unless they have an invisible one I didn't know about." Prue shook her head sarcastically, implying that she reckoned Piper was an idiot. She had been so absorbed in destroying the Manor, she forgot about the book. She felt so stupid at the thought that Piper had remembered the book and she hadn't. She was half tempted to fling Piper at the wall- that'll shut her up. No, Prue thought, we could destroy the witch if we work together- I'll destroy her after that. Instead, she smiled sweetly and replied, "No, sister dear, if we want the book, we must make them pay first." Piper frowned, for crying out loud! Her mind screamed, the woman is a complete idiot! Its not like I don't know that she forgot the book- her cover is completely dumb! "Like what? You're just wasting our time. We can kill that witch in the blink of an eye." Prue rolled her eyes, "No, Piper- that's so easy that it's boring. We should warn them that we're coming- that way, we get chase- and an appetite for magic and evil deeds." "So, what did you do?" Piper asked. She still wasn't convinced. Prue was talking complete nonsense. Didn't she yell at Piper for not getting the Book of Shadows? Didn't she pretty much brag that she could do a way better job? Prue was just giving an excuse for not getting the book- and a very bad excuse at that. "I destroyed the witch's kitchen and set her living room alight." She replied. Piper rolled her eyes. We could easily kill the witch, get it out of the way, and then there'll be plenty of innocents to kill. Piper grimaced at Prue. She motioned her arms forward and a gale force wind blew into P3. The wind knocked Prue off her feet and she slammed into the burnt remains of the notice board. Prue blinked out and reappeared behind Piper. She immediately both her hands around Piper's neck and held tightly, strangling her and cutting off the circulation to her head. Piper began to feel really dizzy as less and less blood reached her brain. She instinctively threw her arms back, grabbed Prue's shoulders, stomped on Prue's left foot and in an instant, flipped Prue forward- slamming her on the floor. Piper felt proud of herself, I've never had a judo lesson in my life, yet I managed to flip someone who has! Hah! She pointed at Prue and she morphed into a chew toy. Piper picked up the object and hurled it behind the counter. "Idiot." Piper muttered under her breath. All of a sudden, Leo shimmered in beside Piper. He was holding a disk-like weapon. Piper smiled at him. "Kill the witch." He murmured in a determined tone. * * * * * * Phoebe was getting jumpier by the minute. She paced up and down the corridor, holding the peas on her shoulder. Every now and again, she glanced behind her- on the lookout for her sisters, Leo and Andy. Andy is really taking his time up there! Phoebe thought. Suddenly, the front door opened and Phoebe sensed a person behind her. Instinctively, she spun round and kicked as hard as she possibly could. "Phoebe! What the-?" Andy jumped back just in time, before Phoebe's foot came in contact with his side. Phoebe lost her balance and slipped. She quickly raised her right arm and she rose back up again, a perk of the power of levitation! Phoebe thought. The bags of peas hit the floor. Phoebe picked up the peas, "Sorry Andy, but I'm a bit jumpy lately- you know- my sisters being evil and everything." Andy shrugged at Phoebe, "It was my fault Phoebe, I shouldn't have sneaked up on you." "Speaking of which, Andy, since when did you come through the door?" "I thought me orbing in would cause you to attack before you knew it was me." Phoebe grinned and tied the peas to her injured shoulder- that way she can use her levitation power without dropping the peas- therefore wasting time picking it up again. She shifted the peas until she was sure that they would stay put. "What did the Elders say Andy?" Phoebe asked, changing the subject to the actual point instead of meaningless blather. Andy's face turned serious, "Well there's good news and bad news. Good news is that the. 'water thing' is actually an active power for you to try and fend off your sisters for a bit- they won't attack just yet. The bad news is that, the photo of you and your sisters is an extension of your spirit- if that gets destroyed- so will you. Keep it with you at all times." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Well that's just great!" Phoebe exclaimed, "I have an item in the household that has the power to destroy me and my sisters, the only power I have to defend myself from them is bucket loads of water!" she accidentally raised her right hand at Andy and she flew in the air and a rain of water showered over Andy- drenching him from head to toe. Andy pulled his best 'I'm not annoyed' face, "Geez Phoebe," He said, "control your power- or at least, don't make me your target!" Phoebe looked embarrassed as well as defensive, "Andy- why don't you try getting an power that you have to master in five min- oh!" Phoebe gasped as a premonition formed in her mind. Phoebe and Andy were being cornered by Leo, Piper and Prue- Literally. Both of them were levitating in the corner of the burnt living room. Piper opened her mouth and shouted, 'Die Witch, Die!' a fire swirled around Phoebe, the flames licking her skin. Phoebe screamed in pain. the premonition ended. The vision felt so real, the impact made Phoebe sit down on the stairs. She rocked from side to side. "A demon I could've handled. Another witch I could've handled, but not Piper, Prue and Leo!" Andy sat down beside Phoebe- still dripping wet. "What did you see Phoebe?" Andy asked worriedly. Phoebe grabbed Andy's arm and ran up one flight of stairs and stood outside her room. Phoebe told Andy about her vision. "So, I figure," Phoebe concluded, "That my vision can't come true if we're not in the scene of the crime." Andy wasn't convinced, "So. we're just going to avoid the living room until we've saved the others?" "Give me some time to think!" Phoebe cried, exasperated. There was nothing like seeing your beloved relatives watching you fry to give you that burst of adrenaline to make you think extra quickly without considering consequences. Andy stared at Phoebe thoughtfully. He was sure there was an easier way to solve this. "Phoebe, are you sure the Book of Shadows didn't have any information to do with your current." he tried to strive for a word, ".situation?" "No," Phoebe replied, "I think I would have noticed something about evil siblings. Somehow, I don't think Melinda Warren had to deal with something like this." Andy glanced at Phoebe, confused. "Who?" He asked. Phoebe just shook her head. There was no time to explain. "Never mind," she replied, "my point is that I didn't find anything." "Phoebe, maybe it isn't Prue and Piper you should be battling, but the demon who did this to them." Andy advised, "Did you find anything on that front?" "Well." Phoebe thought, "there as something in there about a switch demon." Both Phoebe and Andy ran upstairs to the attic to consult the Book of Shadows. As they rushed through the door, the pages of the spell book were flipping like mad and abruptly stopped on the page of about the switch demon. Phoebe sighed, "Look," she complained, "it's not being explicit at all. It could at least say what it actually means." Andy pointed towards the page. The words were writing themselves! Phoebe leaned over to read the message.  
  
The switch demon is in the hidden twelfth plane, which is between the physical and the astral plane. The solution lies in the reflection. Unfortunately, more than one witch is needed to cast the spell. The potion requires thyme, billings root, rosemary and lavender oil. This is the spell to vanquish the switch demon: Phoebe grabbed a note pad nearby and wrote down the spell and the ingredients. She put the pages in the pocket of her blue jeans. She glanced at the book again. "Well, at least I can get the ingredients for the potion." Then she murmured half to herself, "There's thyme and rosemary growing in the garden, Piper's lavender bath oils and billings root is ginger- and it's in the spice cupboard. But then there's the case of getting my sisters back to normal." Andy spoke, "Won't vanquishing the switch demon return Prue, Piper and Leo back to normal?" Phoebe scowled at Andy. Hadn't he been reading the book? "That's my problem. I need to vanquish that warlock to save my family, but I need to save my family first in order to vanquish that stupid evil dude! Help!" Phoebe's words all came out in a rush and she sat down on her Grams' old rocking chair and put both her hands on her face and groaned unhappily, "Why can't the Book of Shadows be specific- we don't have time to figure this out!" Andy wasn't listening. He was reading the switch demon page over and over again. Between the physical and astral plane. he thought, reflection. maybe. "Yes!" Andy grinned in triumph. Phoebe looked up and frowned, "What?" she asked, "You're acting like you have answers." Andy smiled again, "I do!" he replied, "well, half of them. I remember hearing about a plane, which is inside the mirror. Do you think that's what the Book of Shadows means?" Phoebe was speechless, but nodded enthusiastically. She was really impressed. When Andy was alive, he was never that fast in giving answers or interested in the supernatural. Probably since he was a mortal inspector and he had to find more logical explanations for everything! Plus, he wasn't a whitelighter at the time. Phoebe ran over to Andy as the Book of Shadows did its flipping thing. 


	9. Another Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Leo's eyes were different. They were filled with determination, determination of evil- to destroy the witch into non- existence, in a heinous manner. Piper felt the evil surge through her body, the one that Leo felt. Look at all the fun I've been missing! Piper thought, I wasted a huge chunk of my life being good, now it's time to make up for it! Piper cackled silently to herself. She felt a presence behind her and she spun around instinctively, Leo doing so in unison. She saw blue and white sparks forming on the other side of P3. "A whitelighter." Leo whispered menacingly. Piper looked ahead. "Let's go." Piper commanded silently to Leo. Both of them stalked forward as the orbs faded, leaving Andy and Phoebe standing there. They looked around cautiously, looking for Prue, Piper or Leo. However, they were extremely caught off guard when Leo sent Phoebe sailing though the air, up the stairs and out the doors of P3. Andy was alone against a warlock and a darklighter. Andy backed away as Leo and Piper drew closer. Thinking quickly, Andy orbed out and reappeared behind Leo. Leo automatically spun round and received a kick from Andy. Unfortunately, Leo's reflexes were lightening. He grabbed Andy's ankle and twisted it making him flip round and land painfully on his stomach. Leo put his foot on Andy's back, pinning him to the floor. A curvy dagger appeared in Leo's hand. He raised it above his head and sliced it through the air. Andy winced, waiting for the weapon to tear through his flesh and destroy him when he heard a loud scream, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" It was Phoebe to the rescue. She flew through the air and grabbed Leo by the stomach and threw him across the room. It was Piper's turn to strike. She grabbed the disk- type weapon that Leo had been holding and she held it in the air, ready to throw it. "Try to stop this, witch!" and with that, Piper threw it directly at Phoebe, who ducked. The disk thing ricocheted off the bar and headed for Phoebe, again, who was standing up. She jumped and did a somersault, just missing the thing coming towards her. It sliced through her shoe, taking half the heel clean off. "That's it Piper!" she yelled, "when I'm through saving your butt, you're buying me some new shoes!" Piper ignored her retort and focused her arms towards Phoebe. Phoebe could tell that Piper was summoning her energy. Within a split second, a bolt of electric sparks flew from Pipers outstretched fingers. Thinking fast, Phoebe ducked and ran towards a mirror hanging on the wall. She stood in front of it. Arms open wide, she jumped from side to side teasingly, "Catch me if you can, Piper!" She called out, remembering what the Book of Shadows had told her. Apparently, she had to use a mirror to reflect an attack onto the affected witch, so that she or he is struck by his or her own power. This would actually undo the spell and return them to how they were before. Just as Phoebe had expected, Piper sent a lightening bolt heading her way. As quickly as she could, she ducked and the power bounced off the mirror and hit her evil sister. She was briefly electrocuted and then she collapsed. Phoebe ran over to her sister's body. She shook her, worriedly, "Piper? Piper? Honey, are you okay?" In response, Piper's eyes opened. "Oh, thank God that you're-" she was cut off when Piper leapt onto Phoebe and started strangling her. Her eyes still contained the fury they had before and her face was twisted into the most evil sneer Phoebe had ever seen on any warlock. "You think you're so smart, witch," Piper rasped, "but you just wait, your life will be over much sooner than later!" Andy came to and rolled over to Phoebe, grabbed her foot and orbed out- leaving Piper strangling air. "Drat!" she cried. * * * * * * Andy and Phoebe reappeared in the attic. Andy automatically let go of Phoebe's ankle and clutched his stomach whilst Phoebe, who was still coughing, sat up and rubbed her forehead. She glanced at Andy, who sat up as well. "Well, so much for that plan." Andy groaned, "something must've gone wrong." Phoebe stood up, using the Book of Shadows table to pull and steady herself. She read both the pages about the switch demon, but there were no answers. Andy stood up and staggered over to Phoebe. Phoebe sighed, "Absolutely nothing. If I'm gonna beat this thing, the book should at least help!" Andy stared at the Book of Shadows, thinking. There must have been a catch or something. There must have been something that they had missed. "Eureka!" Phoebe cheer interrupted Andy's thoughts, "I think I've got it!" she turned to face Andy and held out her hand, "Andy- orb us to P3- I have a plan!" Andy didn't bother to ask Phoebe any questions- if she had a plan, he might as well trust her if he didn't have a better idea.  
  
Leo sat up to find Piper crouching next to him. She looked kinda mad. "What?" he asked. He hoped she wasn't angry because of him. Piper snarled, "The witch got away, thanks to that stupid whitelighter! And I was so close to putting an end to her existence once and for all!" Leo didn't say anything. He pointed towards the bar, where Andy and Phoebe where standing, looking around for the opposition. Phoebe pointed to the table with the mirror sitting conveniently on top. Piper fired an energy ball at Phoebe and one at Andy. Luckily, Phoebe saw them in time and pushed Andy out of the way, just barely missing the one intended for her. Without thinking, Phoebe made a leap for the evil hand mirror. Piper stood up as Phoebe picked up the mirror, trying her hardest not to look at it in the face. Piper kicked at the air, "No!" she commanded fiercely and a lightening bolt shot out from her toes, "Cool!" she exclaimed- a power that came instinctively! Andy caught a glimpse of the electricity headed for Phoebe and shouted out, "Lightening bolt at 2 'o' clock!" Phoebe held the mirror in front of her face and shut her eyes. Just as planned, the bolt bounced off the mirror and hit Piper in the spleen. The impact made Piper shoot across the room and hit the wall. Phoebe was pretty sure she had it this time and rushed to her sister's side. The clothing around Piper's stomach had been singed and her skin was very slightly burnt. Phoebe shook her sister, but she didn't wake up. Phoebe's eyes filled with concern- did she just kill her own sister? 


	10. Beinf fried doesn't do wonders for the m...

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Piper! Piper!" Phoebe's voice was choked on her tears. Andy ran over to Phoebe, who looked at him. Andy didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Phoebe wanted to say. He put his arms above Piper's spleen and heeled it. Piper's face returned to its original colour as she opened her eyes. Phoebe propped up Piper's back as her sister coughed all the smoke out of her system. "Are you back?" Phoebe asked. Piper smiled with a confused expression. "Phebes. What happened?" Phoebe looked over Piper's shoulder and saw Leo glaring at them. Phoebe held Piper and Andy's hand and Andy orbed all three of them back to the Manor. Piper sat down on the couch and then lied down. Phoebe knelt beside her and told her what happened, whilst putting on some sneakers. Piper stared at Phoebe during the entire story- Phebes even explained how Andy came into the picture- and why the room was burnt. "You know," Phoebe finished, "I'm surprised you don't remember anything." "Well, being fried doesn't really do wonders for your memory, and also- what is up with that pack of peas on your shoulder? If it's a new fashion, I'd lay an egg before I try it!" Phoebe grinned. It was great to have the old Piper back. Phoebe winced as she removed the peas still firmly tied to her shoulder. When Pipe saw the burn mark, she scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Yuck, Phebes! How did you do that?" Phoebe reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out the damaged photo. She explained what happened, then demonstrated her power, drenching Andy once more. "Phoebe!" he shouted, "will you stop with that!" "Sorry Andy." Phoebe giggled. It was hard to be serious when she had succeeded with returning one of her sisters back to normal. Piper started to laugh as well. Andy smiled hesitatingly. He had to admit, he did look sort of funny soaked from head to toe- again. Piper stopped laughing. This was business now. "Phoebe, what do we do next?" Phoebe stopped grinning too, "Now, we carry out the next phase to recovery. We destroy the switch demon." "Book of Shadows?" Andy asked. He was at the doorway holding the book. He had thought ahead and orbed the book downstairs. Piper took the book from Andy and started flicking through. "So what page are we looking for Phebes?" Phoebe put her hand on the pages and flipped to the correct one. Phoebe tapped the spell. "That one." Both girls got up and collected the spell ingredients- the ones for the vanquishing of the demon and the ones to get them into the mirror. Piper prepared the potions whilst Phoebe set up the 'spell casting area'. Phoebe and Piper stood in front of the cursed hand mirror with their eyes closed and recited the incantation: "Sprinkle the sands of time, Take us to the scene of the crime, Take us to visit the site, Of where right is left and left is right!" A soft breeze blew briefly into the house, but except from that, nothing happened. "Why don't we repeat the last two lines again." Piper suggested. "Take us to visit the site, of where right is left and left is right!" there was no change. Absolutely nothing happened. Andy turned the mirror over, "You can open your eyes now, I've turned the mirror face down." Piper and Phoebe opened their eyes in unison. Andy continued, "Okay. Maybe there's not enough power behind the spell. Maybe you need the Power of Three." Phoebe nodded but Piper went pale. Phoebe turned to face her sister. Piper had just remembered what she had done to Prue, "Erm. something kinda happened to Prue." Phoebe stared at her. "What happened Piper?" what if something dire had happened? "Phebes. I sorta turned Prue into an inanimate object." Phoebe couldn't take her eyes off Piper. How in the world are they going to fix this? "Piper!" Andy cried. Piper glared at him, "Well it's not my fault that I was a warlock at the time, Andy!" Phoebe rested her chin on her fist. Piper didn't have her demonic powers any more so the only solution was to turn her evil again. What if this time she can't be changed back? There was only one clear solution at this point- though not an easy one. "We're gonna have to go back to P3 and turn you evil, Piper." Andy looked halfway between choking on a chicken bone and stifling a sneeze, "Phebes! What if you can't change her back? You almost killed her the last time!" "Andy, what's important is fixing this, not procrastinating for the sake of being safe. If we don't even try, hundreds, if not thousands, of lives will be at stake." Andy nodded and stared at the window, "Speaking of innocents, there's a guy outside the house holding a bunch of roses." His report was confirmed when it was followed by the sound of the doorbell. Phoebe peered over Andy's shoulder and squinted to get a clear look, "Oh my God, its Xavier! The flowers are gorgeous, though!" Piper looked up, "Who's Xavier?" she asked. Phoebe snapped out of her dreamy looks. "Never mind- I'll try and get rid of him. You guys go ahead. Maybe I can try to get to P3 if I ask Xavier for a lift." Andy looked sceptical, "But you're about to blow him off. Somehow, I don't think he'll follow." "I'll think of something, go!" Piper and Andy orbed out. The doorbell rung again, this time, more insistently and fast. Phoebe ran over to the door and paused before turning the handle. Think, think Phoebe, think of an explanation! The doorbell rang again, Quickly! Phoebe looked around and spotted Prue's cell phone and grabbed it. She opened it and pressed it against her ear and started 'talking' as she opened the door, "Okay, Piper, I'll be right there." Phoebe closed the phone and plastered a surprised look on her face. "Xavier! What a surprise!" Xavier opened his mouth to speak but Phoebe interrupted before he could, "Listen, there's been an emergency at my sisters club so I can't go out right now. Could you give me a lift? If you say no, I'll understand." Phoebe smiled apologetically. She hoped she had been convincing enough for Xavier so he wouldn't get suspicious. Xavier nodded with a disappointed look on his face. Phoebe noticed his reaction. "I'm sorry, Xavier. If it wasn't a matter of life and death then I would be more than happy to go out with you." Xavier shrugged, "It doesn't matter Phoebe. As long as you're being honest with me. It's not like you have another guy waiting for you at Pipers club." Ooops! Xavier thought, maybe Phoebe won't notice what I said. Phoebe tilted her head, "I never told you my sister's name was Piper." Okay, she did notice. "Erm. well you were talking to a Piper on the cell so I just assumed it was your sister." Phoebe squinted for a split second and then her smile came back to her face. Xavier led Phoebe to his car and opened the passenger door, "Hop in." he said simply. Phoebe smiled at him again, "You have know idea how thankful I am." Xavier chuckled to himself, "Believe me, you don't want to thank me yet." "Huh?" Phoebe responded while doing her seatbelt. She knew he said something. "Oh, nothing. Just. talking to myself." Phoebe grinned. Xavier got into the driver's seat and started the ignition. That's when something occurred to Phoebe, Wait a minute. how did Xavier know where I live? I never told him. 


	11. Not again!

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper screamed. The plan had seemed simple at the time- turn herself evil, undo what she did to Prue and have Andy turn them good again. It would have been easy if Leo hadn't already been there, ready to attack. Now, Piper was being cornered by her own husband and Andy was knocked out- again. Why in the world did Andy become a whitelighter? Piper thought, he's become a total wuss! Where is Phoebe!?! Piper was defenceless. Leo looked threateningly at her, "I will destroy you, witch!" I cannot believe that he's already forgotten that I was just like him an hour ago. Piper thought and tried to reflect Leo's glare, "No, I don't think so. How about I just freeze you instead!" Piper pushed her hands forward and froze Leo, Thank God I didn't blow him up! Piper thought, relieved. Then, Piper noticed how scary he looked. His face was twisted into the most demonic sneer she had ever seen- and it especially didn't fit on Leo, who devoted his 'life' saving innocent lives alongside Prue, Phoebe and herself. That wasn't Pipers only problem- Leo had closed in on Piper before she had frozen him and she couldn't get past. She gently pushed past her husband and crawled under his left arm. She felt a moment of time float in the air as the club light bulbs started to flicker with life again. Without thinking, Piper put her hand on the bar and hopped over it. In her haste, she miscalculated her balance and her foot got caught on the side. Wriggling free, Piper fell head over heels and got stuck in a 'V' like position behind the counter. Great, great, great, great, great! I'm stuck behind a counter of my own club and I'm pressed against something hard! Piper dug her hand behind her back and pulled out the object that was poking her. It was a stupid doggy chew toy. A chew toy! That's what Piper had turned Prue into! Her triumph was interrupted by, "Show your face, you cowardly witch!" Piper felt the urge to shout out a clever retort like 'no thanks, I don't feel like it at the moment.' But she knew that it would just make things worse. She'd have to stay put until Phoebe gets here. Or if Leo finds her- whatever comes first. * * * * * * Phoebe shifted in the car seat. Xavier hadn't said anything since they left for P3 except to ask Phoebe for directions. He was acting a little shifty- and how did he know where she lived? She only gave him her phone number. What if he's a warlock- they tend to act like this if they think their victim is suspicious. Phoebe thought, No, Phoebe, stop being so paranoid he's probably acting like he is because I just blew him off and immediately asked him for a lift. I'll make it up to him later. Her thoughts were interrupted when the car stopped, but it wasn't P3. Phoebe swore they'd passed it, but she thought that Xavier was just looking for a place to park. She looked over her shoulder and out the window. She sighed with relief when she saw P3 in the distance. She turned to Xavier, "Thank you for the- oh. my." her gratitude was cut off when she saw Xavier's face. It was distorted, his skin was a murky blood colour and his teeth had become long and yellowish. What was even more frightening was what was in his raised hand. A double- sided blade, just a bit longer than an athame but smaller than a machete and the jewelled handle resembled the one of the hand mirror. Phoebe was paralysed with fright and just stared at Xavier's evil grin. Run, for Gods sake, Phoebe! Phoebe unlocked her door, thrust her legs out and ran for her life, leaving Xavier to follow he sounded angry and determined, "I'll get you, Phoebe- you just wait!" his voice was totally metallic, just like other warlocks they had come up against. Phoebe didn't look back. She ran so fast, she thought her legs would fall off. She stopped at the main road she had to cross. It would be safer if I crossed the bridge- and I would- if my life wasn't in immediate danger! Phoebe, defying the rules of road safety, shot across the road and abruptly stopped a lot of cars. As she left that street, many cars were honking at her- loads of drivers were shouting, 'you idiotic girl!' and 'some people are in a hurry here!' "Sorry!" Phoebe called out, but she didn't slow her pace or look back. She pumped her legs faster as P3 got closer. She could hear a male voice shouting in anguish. Phoebe wondered if the plan was underway and the game afoot. She guessed wrong when she entered P3 and was greeted by an energy ball, which missed ending her life by a couple of centimetres. She laughed nervously as she stared at Leo, not daring to move. Phoebe then noticed something moving behind the bar in the centre of the club. She squinted. In front of the bar was Andy- who was just coming to and behind the bar was an arm waving a chew toy in the air! When she focused her vision on Leo once more, she realised another energy ball (twice as big) coming towards her. Thinking quickly and optimistically, Phoebe jumped and did a somersault in the air- just missing the ammo by seconds. In her haste, Phoebe's foot got caught on the top of the banister. She couldn't stay there, or she'd be a Phebes barbecue but she couldn't wriggle free- because then, she'd be a Phebes pancake. She was stuck. She called out, "Andy! Help! Do. something!" she could feel the blood rushing through to her head, and it made her feel dizzy. Piper shifted and managed to get out of the gap she had been stuck in for the past twenty minutes, "Andy! Show me the mirror! Quickly!" Andy reached for the mirror and held it in the air. Piper looked into it and within a couple of seconds, her eyes grew a scary shade of purple and she focused her arms at Phoebe. A small lightening bolt flew from her index finger and it hit the shoes that had Phoebe hanging from the stairs. Phoebe pulled away her foot, and fell. Luckily, she had her arms at ready. She did a handstand and then stood upright. She put a stray hair behind her ear, "Thanks, Piper! But you're gonna need more than Leo to get me!" "I agree!" Piper replied menacingly. She waved her hand over the chew toy, which grew larger, changed form and eventually became Prue. She narrowed her eyes angrily and raised her fist. She was going to punch that idiot into next week, "Why you little-" she was cut off by Phoebe from behind, "You want me Prue? Come and get me!" Prue aimed. "The mirror!" Phoebe shouted. Everything went into slow motion. Andy reached for the mirror and threw it, Prue fired, Phoebe reached out her arms to catch the mirror. The energy ball came closer, as so did the mirror. Phoebe outstretched her fingers and caught the mirror. Everything came back to normal speed as Phoebe held the mirror in front of the energy ball, it bounced of the face and headed in Prue's direction. With excellent agility, Prue ducked and did a forward roll, completely missing the bolt. Next stop, Piper- she jumped out of the way, leaving Andy directly in harms way. He orbed out, and the energy ball hit the wall where the notice board was before it had burst into flames. He reformed behind Phoebe and orbed out again. They reappeared in the burnt living room. Phoebe held her stomach queasily, "How do you do this time after time without getting sick inside?" Andy laughed, "There are more things to worry about." Phoebe looked worried, "Yeah, there is. Andy, Xavier is a warlock. He morphed into his demonic form when he gave me a ride to P3. He almost killed me there and then- if I hadn't run off." Before Andy could reply, they heard voices behind them. The next thing Andy and Phoebe knew, they were hovering in mid- air in the corner over the living room, directly facing Leo, Piper and Prue. Piper pointed and shouted, "Die, witch, die!" flames flew from all three pairs of eyes glaring at them. The fire circled round Phoebe. Her skin grew hotter and peeled like a speed up sunburn. "Stop it!" Phoebe cried in pain, "Stop it!" Andy was struggling. Phoebe was dying! He needed to do something fast. Leo was closest to him so Andy kicked his shoulder. Leo fell, breaking the torture- feast. Both Phoebe and Andy fell to the floor. Prue growled as she, Leo and Piper blinked out. Phoebe had passed out. Her skin was raw and peeled. Andy sat by her. Now what? 


	12. Prue's back

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
One by one, Piper, Leo and Prue reappeared in P3. Automatically, Prue spun round, knelt down and strangled Leo. "If it weren't for you, that witch would be dead- you big wuss! Are you really going to let that weakling whitelighter push you around?" The angrier Prue got- the tighter her grasp came around Leo's neck. Piper stomped over, "Prue! Get your murderous hands off Leo- I mean NOW!" Prue glared, "Don't even get me started with you!" Prue stood up, threw up her hands and sent Piper flying through the club. She landed on the bar and fell back into the empty alcohol bottles. A few smashed and a few full wine bottles fell and spilled all over the floor. Piper saw red. She raised her arms in the air and sent four lightening bolts at Prue. She dodged all of them and sent a big one towards Piper. Looking to her right, Piper spotted the hand mirror and held it in front of her face. It changed direction and hit Prue, who flew and crashed into a table and chairs due to the strength. Prue shook her head. She looked around, she felt different somehow. She felt like she was in direct danger and didn't feel the desire to kill, like she had five minutes ago. Leo and Piper stood in front of Prue and sent more energy balls her way. Prue fell to the floor and screamed. She whimpered and ran out of P3. Piper glared after her. Prue gasped for breath as she ran for her life. Her muscles ached, her entire body felt like it had been shocked continuously and her hair had frizzed out and was waving around like a desert tumbleweed. Prue didn't care. All she wanted was to get away as fast as she could and get home as soon as possible. She felt triumph as she closed in on the Halliwell Manor. She was exhausted from fear and running so fast, but she didn't slow her pace. Piper or Leo could be just around the corner and even one slight change in speed could be enough to be caught up with and slaughtered mercilessly. No, she had to focus on being safe. * * * * * * Phoebe opened her eyes and winced as Andy healed her. The peeling skin on Phoebe's body turned a natural peachy colour and healed itself. Her clothes, however, were still ruined. Phoebe stood up and ran upstairs, "I really think I should change my clothes!" she laughed nervously. She came back down around five minutes later wearing an old t- shirt and jeans. If being almost burnt to a crisp again was on the agenda, then she wanted to wear something that didn't matter so much if it burned. Suddenly, the front door burst open and Prue rushed in. Phoebe panicked and threw up her hands and showered her sister with water. Before Prue could yell at Phoebe, she tripped up on Phoebe's broken shoe and fell on the floor. She couldn't fight it any more and passed out into a deep sleep. Phoebe ran over to Prue's side and crouched down. Andy came over too. Prue had looked like Piper had when she had been hit and turned good. Prue had scratches, cuts and bruises all over, her clothes were torn in some places- the sleeves of her black and silver cardigan were completely ripped off and the bottom of it was tattered and rugged. Her long black hair was all messed up and her left arm was slowly oozing with blood- the sudden pour of water had made the flow worse. Andy had a hurt look on his face. It was hard to see a person he loved so much to be in such a terrible state. Andy healed Prue and she slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open weakly as Phoebe stroked her sister's forehead gently. Prue seemed to recover quickly from her ordeal. She sat up immediately and looked at Phoebe, "Phoebe! You know better to put booby traps around the house- we're not 8 any more!" Phoebe sighed with relief. Prue wasn't evil, but what about the other two? "Sorry Prue, but that wasn't a booby trap, it was a new power." Prue looked confused. She immediately brightened, "Phoebe! That's great!" she hugged her but felt a pain in her arm, "Ow!" Phoebe and Andy propped her up on the wall so Prue could sit upright. "Prue, I'll explain later, but what happened to you?" Prue looked fearful, "It was the weirdest thing, all I remember is looking into a mirror and then the next thing I know I'm being hurled into some furniture. Piper and Leo looked so angry, so. evil. They started attacking me like I was a warlock or something- Ow!" Prue held her calf. After all of that running, she must've pulled a muscle in her leg. She felt a hand stroke her hair. She turned her head to face Andy, who smiled at her. Prue's vision clouded as her eyes filled with tears. She always envisioned seeing Andy again since he died but she always thought she'd be overexcited, not overwhelmed. She leaned forward and hugged him, unable to speak. She never ever wanted to let him go. She noticed that his clothes were slightly burned. She swallowed and spoke, "Andy," she asked him, "Why are your clothes burned? What happened?" Andy broke their embrace and explained, along with Phoebe's help. Prue gaped at the both of them. Every moment or so, flashbacks came to her mind of what had happened- including when Piper had turned her into a chew toy. Next came the memory of what happened before she had run for dear life. Prue shook the terrible thoughts out of her head. She looked at Phoebe, "I guess I shouldn't have ignored you when you mentioned the switch demon. What happens now? How do we thwart that warlock." Phoebe hugged her arms, "Well. that's not our only problem. Firstly, we need Piper to vanquish the demon and secondly, that's not the only evil thing that we're up against." Phoebe explained about Xavier and how close that he had come to murdering her. Prue shifted patiently. What they needed now was Piper. * * * * * * "Hah!" Piper shouted in disgust, "that Prue is such a." Piper searched for an appropriate word, but couldn't come up with one, "First of all she's like a power hungry maniac, next she's a total baby- running out of here whimpering like that, what a wuss!" Leo lent on the bar with his hands in the pockets of his black jeans, "She's faking it." He said. He stared at, nothing really, just into thin air. "Faking what?" Piper looked at Leo. What was he talking about? "She's acting like she's scared of us- trying to make us think we've won. Even thought late at night, she'll smother us to death, or maybe decapitate us." Piper clasped both her hands round her throat. Nothing like that was going to happen to her and Leo. Well, not her anyway. "You're right, Leo," she agreed, "Prue must be obliterated!" Leo picked up a small butter knife and tossed it into the air. It hovered for a second and then morphed into a machete. It then switched back into motion and landed neatly in Leo's palm. He closed his fingers around the handle and smiled evilly. "Let's go." Piper said. Both of them walked upstairs but Leo suddenly stopped, "Wait a second. We're warlocks." And with that, he blinked out. Piper smiled and blinked out after him. * * * * * * Phoebe paced up and down impatiently while Prue's eyes followed her sister, "Phoebe, walking back and forth in the corridor isn't gonna help us." "I know!" Phoebe snapped. Jeez, you save someone from being eternally evil and they go all sceptical on you! "We need Piper to stop the switch demon but it's too dangerous to go back to P3. It's not like she'll come here." "You're wrong, witch!" the voice scared the life out of Phoebe, Prue and Andy. Piper and Leo walked in and stood beside each other, menacingly. Prue grinned and laughed nervously as her charmed instinct kicked in. She put her hand on Andy's shoulder and spoke shakily, "Andy, get the mirror from P3!" Andy immediately orbed out, leaving the two sisters against the two 'warlocks'. Phoebe put her arm in front of Prue defensively. She knew that her sister was injured even though she tried to hide it so she had to do her best from making Prue's pain even worse. Leo advanced on Phoebe. She winced apologetically, "I'm so sorry Leo. I know I'll regret this. HIYA!" Phoebe kicked and sent Leo shooting backwards onto the stairs. Andy orbed in behind Prue. "It's not anywhere! I couldn't find it!" he panicked. This wasn't good at all. "Looking for this?" Piper dangled the mirror by its handle tauntingly in front of Phoebe. She blinked out and appeared beside Leo. "This is for evil everywhere!" 


	13. Power Outage

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" everything went into slow motion as Piper threw the mirror in the air. It soared towards the living room. Andy leapt as high as he could with his arms outstretched. He grabbed the handle and flew backwards along with the mirror and rolled over the backrest of the couch. It rolled out of his hands and it slid along the floor. Piper aimed her left arm at the mirror and beckoned it towards her using her hand. It shot along the floor obediently. Prue noticed it and also aimed her hand at the mirror, which slid in Prue's direction a bit. Piper frowned as she summoned more of her energy and pulled the mirror towards herself. The mirror moved back and forth, from Prue to Piper until eventually, it stopped right in the middle of both of them. Phoebe took a dive for the mirror and at the same time, so did Leo. Prue acted quickly and moved the mirror out of the way. It shot over to Prue's feet. She looked up, "Phoebe!" Leo had stopped just in time to grab Phoebe and blink out with Piper. Andy ran over to Prue and grabbed the mirror, "Prue, you stay here, I'll get Phoebe." He orbed out. Prue went and sat on the burnt couch and closed her eyes. Her gasped and her body collapsed as she astral projected out of her body. * * * * * * Leo held his arm around Phoebe's neck, choking her. She gasped for breath as Piper circled her like a vulture circling its prey, "You know," Piper said to Phoebe, "It would be a whole lot easier for you if you just give up now. Don't play chase if you know that you're gonna lose." The blood circulation that was going into Phoebe's brain was slowing down, making her feel really dizzy. She frowned and retorted, "You're just describing yourself, now, aren't you?" she regretted it as soon as it went past her lips. Leo's grip grew tighter and Phoebe found it even more difficult to breathe. Fear made all her senses alert. Phoebe could smell the assorted wines and beers that had been spilt all over the floor, she could hear Piper cackle quietly in triumph, she could feel the blood cut off almost entirely from her head, she could see her surroundings fade away around her as she closed her eyes and felt the bitter taste of defeat in her mouth. No, Phoebe thought, I cannot give in. I bet I'll be saved any minute now. Phoebe's prayer was answered when she heard Leo groan and let go of her. Andy had orbed in behind Leo and flipped him over. Phoebe fell to the floor as all the blood came rushing to her head. "Cheers Andy!" Phoebe shouted and did a forward roll out of harms way and stood up. She felt a presence behind her. She turned around, "Argh! Prue!" "Sorry," Prue apologised, "I don't really know where I'll appear when I astral project." They were interrupted by a call, "Phoebe! A little help here!" both sisters ran over to Andy, who was pinned to the floor by Leo. Prue grabbed hold of Leo's black t- shirt as Phoebe peeled his fingers from around Andy's neck. With one strong motion, Prue and Phoebe flipped Leo over and Andy escaped. Phoebe stood in a battle stance, ready to attack. Piper, who had seemed to disappear for a while, popped out of nowhere and jumped on an unprepared Prue. They both fell to the ground, wrestling. "Phoebe! Andy! The mirror!" Phoebe looked around hastily for the mirror, "Phebes! Heads up!" Phoebe shot round to see the mirror sailing through the air towards her. Obeying Andy, Phoebe stuck both her hands out and caught the handle. She let out a sigh of relief. She then saw Leo running towards her and held her breath. She stood there alarmed. "Phoebe! Hurry!" Prue's call sounded weak and dire. Thinking fast, Phoebe sent the mirror sliding across the floor, all the way the Prue's free hand. Feeling safe, Prue channelled her power on Piper and sent her flying across the room. She looked extremely angry as she stood up. As Prue has predicted to herself, Piper sent a lightning bolt out of her hand. The only fault was that it wasn't going to Prue, it was aimed at Andy. She threw the mirror to Andy, "Quick! Reflect her power or you'll be fried!" Andy focused the mirror as soon as he caught it. He misjudged the angle and it just reflected and crashed into a wall. Way to go, Andy! Phoebe thought sarcastically, this is no time to be critical! She scolded herself. Leo interrupted Phoebe's thoughts when he wrestled her to the ground. Piper smirked evilly and cooed, "Cute. The little angel wants to save the day," she laughed and added scornfully, "Nice try." She picked up a broken champagne bottle and threw it at Prue. She seemed rooted to the spot. Andy rushed over and pulled her out of the way, but they were unexpectedly followed by the jagged glass. Andy dragged Prue along to keep her away from harm, but she stopped and tried to throw the bottle off course. The heinous piece of broken glass didn't listen and continued its path of destruction. Phoebe pushed Leo off her and cart- wheeled over to the rescue. She grabbed the bottle by the neck and flung it backwards and it smashed into a nearby chair. Prue had no time to be impressed due to Leo's next attack. A long python appeared in front of Pipers feet. Phoebe held onto Prue's arm. "Errr. what ever happened to Pipers huge fear of snakes?" her voice was really shaky. She and Prue also had the Halliwell fear of snakes. "Quick, let's get away from here!" cried Andy. Nothing worked. "Why isn't it working?" Phoebe asked, almost in tears now. Prue was also scared, "Don't talk, run!" all three of them ran for their lives out of P3. The snake circled around Leo's foot, waiting for an order. "Follow them!" he commanded. The snake looked up, "Hissssssssssssssss!" it replied and slithered up the stairs after Phoebe, Prue and Andy. Before it reached halfway, it split into three snakes and, one by one, they went out of the door.  
  
Phoebe hid behind Prue and Andy in the parking lot. They needed to catch their breath. They tried again to get away, but again, nothing happened. Andy crouched and looked out from behind the car where they were hiding, "I really think we should run again. The snake's following us." Prue and Phoebe looked out just as the other two came out. "Oh, God!" Phoebe cried, "There's three in play!" the snakes hissed in unison and slithered faster. Phoebe, Prue and Andy ran for their lives.  
  
It seemed like hours until they reached the manor. They stopped when they saw Prue's body collapsed on the couch. "I think I should astral back in." Prue stood beside her actual self and closed her eyes. A couple of minutes later, she opened them again. She was still in astral form. Phoebe stepped forward, concerned, "What happened Prue? What's wrong?" Prue shrugged, "I don't know. No matter how hard I try, I can't go back into my body. It's like my powers have been shut down." Andy's voice sounded worried, "You two better look at this." He pointed to the triquetra on the cover of the Book of Shadows. Prue gasped and Phoebe covered her mouth with her hands in shock. The circle had disappeared and only two of the arcs were interlocked. The third arc was on it's own opposite the other two. "How could this happen?" Phoebe asked, dropping her arms to her side, "The only people we've used our powers against are-" "-Piper and Leo." Prue finished for her, "us two used our powers against Piper and she used hers against us." "That doesn't explain why Andy can't orb." Andy stepped back, "I'll try again." Andy blinked and he orbed out and back in again, "I should check with the Elders and see what's happening and how to fix it all." He orbed out again. Prue and Phoebe exchanged glances. This wasn't good. 


	14. Looks like we have company

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Piper paced up and down beside the bar. It didn't take long for three snakes to devour two witches and a whitelighter. She stopped by the drinks and took in a swig of beer. Throwing the empty bottle down, she looked at Leo, "Do you think that those snakes have got the witches yet?" Leo lent back on the chair, near the bar, that he was sitting on. He looked somewhat relaxed, "Probably," he replied, "they didn't seem to have their powers. There is no way you can keep three poisonous snakes at bay the mortal way." "They're poisonous?" Piper looked up. Leo smirked and nodded. "Genius." She complimented, gulping down from another bottle of alcohol, "Champagne?" she offered to Leo. If those witches were already dead, it was celebration time. Leo sauntered over to Piper and took the bottle and took a huge gulp. He put it on the table and stood by Piper. He glanced at her, "Let's get the Book of Shadows." They both blinked out in unison.  
  
"Andy!" Prue exclaimed as he orbed back in. Phoebe hopped out of the burnt stool. The wooden legs crumbled and the entire thing collapsed. "Flimsy piece of junk." She muttered under her breath. "Well," Andy explained, "you two were right about why you are powerless. You'll have to turn Piper back to regain your powers." Phoebe and Prue exchanged glances and then looked at Andy, "What's the bad news?" Prue asked, catching Andy by surprise, "Huh?" he responded. He'd been thinking about how to tell them it himself. "The bad news. It all seems so simple, there has to be a catch of some sort." Andy sighed and ran his left hand through his hair, "Piper still has her powers and yours too. The Elders don't know why." "What!" Phoebe blurted. She really didn't want to sound mean though. "I. I.I. I don't know." He stammered, "Maybe because she's under a spell and part of it is to make sure her powers aren't lost and she gains more. Either way, you have to turn her back to normal." Phoebe sat back down, forgetting that the chair was broken. She fell to the floor. Wincing, she rubbed her back where the leg had poked her, "Ouch!" she exclaimed. Prue giggled then stopped abruptly. This is no time to be laughing, she thought to herself we have to be totally serious if we're going to do this! Phoebe stood up, still rubbing her sore spot, "Well, it could be worse." Phoebe reasoned, "Piper could've been powerless too and then we'd have no way of changing her back." There was a stumble from upstairs. "The attic!" Phoebe exclaimed. All three of them ran up the steps.  
  
"Piper!" Leo whispered angrily, "Be careful!" "Shut up!" she snapped back, standing up, "It's not my fault that witch is so messy!" They looked around the attic scouring for the book. It wasn't there. Piper felt a sickly swirl in her stomach as she wandered around the attic. "Where is that book!" she shouted. She swung her arm round and hit a dress makers dummy. It immediately tumbled over. Leo looked at her warningly. "What!" she snapped, "We don't have to be quiet! The witches are dead!"  
  
"Is that what she thinks?" Prue murmured as she, Andy and Phoebe ascended to the attic and heard Piper's shout. The door had been locked by one of them. "Hold on." Phoebe stepped back. "Hai!" she kicked the door and it fell out of the hinges. Prue looked at her, "Phoebe! That's more housework after this ordeal!" Phoebe smiled apologetically "Sorry! Duck!" Phoebe grabbed Prue's arm and yanked her down. Andy lent to the side as an energy ball missed all three of them by inches. "Looks like we have company." Andy said as the other two stood up. Piper and Leo stood side by side. Piper advanced slowly on them, "I thought you were dead!" she snapped. Prue grinned at her cheekily, "Well apparently you were wrong!" Phoebe pursed her lips and lent over to Prue, "Do you remember the fact that we are powerless- and she isn't?" she whispered. Phoebe regretted the moment she said that when Leo smirked evilly, "Oh, really?" he said. Piper cocked her head and a fireball shot out of each of her eyes. They closed in together, formed into a bigger one and split into three, one for each good guy. Without thinking, Prue cast her hand forward to deflect the fireball out the way but, obviously, nothing happened except that the fireballs kept moving towards them. Andy grabbed Prue's arm and pulled her out of the way and Phoebe back- flipped, causing the fireballs to hit the wall. "Where's the Book of Shadows?" Leo demanded. Phoebe shrugged nervously, not quite knowing what to do. She spun round and saw a leather- bound tome that looked similar to the Halliwell spell book she adored so much. "Here it is!" she announced. Prue shot a warning look at her. "Just go with me." Phoebe murmured through gritted teeth and then turned to face Leo and Piper, "Yup. We surrender. We're no match for you, so here it is." She held it up for them to see. Piper peered at it, "This is the Book of Shadows?" she asked. Phoebe nodded, pleased that her plan was actually working. However, she was shocked when the book burst into flames. She dropped it to the floor as it crumbled to ash. "Do you really think we'd fall for that little parlour trick witch?!" she sent an energy ball their way. Phoebe dove down, "It was worth a shot!" she said to Prue. Her oldest sister shook her head. Piper growled at them, "I'll get that book and then you'll get yours!" and with that, she and Leo disappeared in a burst of flames. Prue planted her fists on her hips and looked at Phoebe. Phoebe smoothed her hair down and noticed Prue's expression, "What?" she asked.  
  
The centre of the Halliwell rug started the burn slowly and a hole opened. Two figure rose out and their features developed. Piper stretched and looked around the living room. If the Book of Shadows wasn't in the attic, it was bound to be downstairs. The last place she saw it was the living room. Another form appeared in front of Leo and Piper. Her gray eyes glittered cheekily, bringing out her pale cheekbones and strawberry- blonde hair. "Who are you?" Piper demanded. The woman smoothed her hair back, "I'm here to help you kill the witch." Those demons never told me Leo was so 'yummy'! She batted her eyelashes alluringly at Leo. He ignored her flirting and stood beside Piper. "No need." He stated bitterly, "We work alone." She chuckled, continuing to flirt. She sauntered over to Leo and touched his arm gingerly. He pulled it away. "No you don't." Natalie replied through gritted teeth. How was she supposed to do her job if these two wouldn't co- operate? "You need someone more powerful, someone crafty." Piper's face darkened, "Oh, well, we'll let you know if we find someone!" she retorted with forced cheerfulness. She wanted to show her hints of angry sarcasm. Natalie scowled at Piper and continued her unsuccessful flirting with Leo. She lent her head on his shoulder but he stepped away, repulsed. She held his arm this time. Now, she just wanted to make Piper angry. Leo was mad enough. He swung his free arm at Natalie and sent her across the floor. Staring daggers at the both of them, Natalie waved sarcastically and blinked out. Piper muttered something under her breath that Leo couldn't comprehend. Piper noticed a book on the burnt remains of the coffee table. She stalked over and grinned in accomplishment, "Leo! I've found the Book of Shadows!"  
  
Prue's blue eyes widened with fear when she heard Pipers voice. She couldn't make out what she had said, but she sounded triumphant. Phoebe and Andy both knew what Prue was thinking and they all ran downstairs. The coffee table was nothing but a mere pile of rubble and Piper and Leo had disappeared- and so had the book. 


	15. Well done, Piper and Leo

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Piper clutched the book in triumph. They had done it. She and Leo had taken the Book of Shadows from the witches and it was ready to help cause some evil. Piper propped the book up on the bar and flicked through the pages. There were no spells in there that seemed at all appealing. All the spells in there were to help innocents, included vanquishing of evil of some sort and a tracking spell or two. The rest was just information about several demons and upper level warlocks. Piper sighed angrily. She went through all that trouble and stress to get this book and it turned out to be totally useless! She flicked through the pages hopelessly when a spell caught her eye.  
  
Phoebe sat down and rested her head in her hands despairingly and Prue stood there, frozen on the spot. She stared at where the book had been sitting and wondering how she could've been so stupid. She should've known that when Leo and Piper blinked out, they would have gone somewhere else in the Manor to look for the Book of Shadows after Phoebe's weak attempt. You couldn't have prevented it, Prue. A familiar voice rang in Prue's head. "Grams?" Prue murmured enquiringly. Phoebe looked up at her sister, "Huh?" she piped. Andy looked at her strangely too. Their gaze fell onto several small, twinkling lights circling in the air. They stopped by the doorway and formed into the glowing human form of Penny Halliwell. She smiled and walked forward. Phoebe stood up and wiped a stray tear from her face, "Grams," she sniffed happily, "what are you doing here?" Grams grinned cheekily, "Well, I come down from the beyond to help my darling granddaughters and all I get is a 'what are you doing here?'" she joked. She held out her hand and stroked Phoebe's concerned face. "I'm so sorry I couldn't have come sooner, but, you know how things are." Prue stepped forward, "Grams, it's not your fault." Penny smiled warmly at Prue, "Thank you dear. Now, what's our situation?" Andy's voice surprised everyone. He hadn't spoken for a while and Phoebe had momentarily forgotten he was actually there. Penny sat down on the couch (actually, she hovered over it by half an inch) and listened to Andy explain the whole ordeal with Piper and Leo. ".And I'm here because Prue and Phoebe are left with no whitelighter." He concluded. Penny was silent for a while. After a few minutes, she stood up and smoothed down her hair, "I have a plan." She lent over to whisper to the other three.  
  
"Leo! Look!" Piper pointed to the page of the Book of Shadows that she had stopped at. The words were deforming and the spell was changing. From the title 'To cast away an evil spirit' it had changed into 'To create an evil spirit'. The next page was a list of spell components to duplicate the ghosts. Leo read the spell, "So?" he asked numbly. Piper glared at him, "So, we make evil spirits by mass to attack the witches and kabowie! Their powers are ours!" Leo equalled Pipers stare, "Why don't we attack the witches ourselves? Like we normally do?" Piper shook her head. She ran her hand down the page until she found the ingredients, "Okay, we're going to need some fur, an egg and some vinegar."  
  
"Miaow!" Kit ran for her life and slammed into the attic door. The cat stepped back and wiped her face with her front paw. She felt something smack the back of her head, knocking her out before she could meow again. "Kit?" Phoebe shouted, "Are you alright?" Prue looked at her, "Phoebs, do you really expect her to answer you?" Phoebe ignored Prues question and ran up the stairs to find their beloved Siamese unconscious on the floor. Her eyes weren't completely shut- her eyelids were opened ever so slightly just to show the shocking blue of her eyes. Phoebe peered at her, thankful that she was, in fact, still breathing. She picked her up and rubbed her furry forehead, "Kit? Honey, wake up," she soothed, but Kit gave no response. Phoebe held the limp body of their cat close to her chest and ran down the stairs. "Prue!" she shouted, "The cat's out cold!" Prue ran forward and stroked Kit's stomach and felt a bald patch. Some of Kits beige fur had gone missing, exposing a deep cut on her actual skin. Some blood came off on her hand. Prue cradled Kit and took her over to Andy, "Andy, could you try to-" Andy shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Prue, but I can't heal animals- no whitelighter can." Penny scratched Kit under her chin- her favourite spot to be tickled. A tiny squeak escaped Kit's small mouth and she opened her eyes fully. The dried blood on Kit's stomach began to flow again. Phoebe knelt down on the floor and picked up a bit of the cloth from the couch and wrapped it around Kit's 'waist', tying the ends. Fingering the charm bearing the triquetra on Kit's collar, Prue put the cat down. Kit turned to Grams and nestled by her ghostly feet. Phoebe smiled, "She knows you're there. She missed you so much when you. you know." Grams smiled back but there was a nagging thought about what had happened to Kit's fur.  
  
Piper looked at the fur in her hand, stroking it gingerly- it was so soft. Then she winced seeing the blood on her palm from where Leo had cut off a bit of that Siamese's skin. It was disgusting! She didn't see why she had to hold it and not him. She shoved at Leo gently, "Leo, Honey, why do I have to hold this gross piece of kitty skin? You're the one who cut it off." Leo eyed her and remarked, "Yes, but it was you who said that this spell requires a piece of skin from a familiar." Piper looked at the skin again and scrunched up her nose. She knew that Leo would come up with an excuse like that. Did it have to be such a huge chunk? The blood coming out of the cut was horrible to look at- it made her go completely off her lunch. Lunch. Piper couldn't remember the last time she ate but she suspected it would be a long time before she ate again after this little ordeal with cat skin. Did she have to keep thinking about it though? No! She winced and put the fur and the skin on the table. The bloodstain had dried on her palm. Piper stared at it and looked around for a sink. She stomped off to the girls' toilets to wash her hands. She piled the soap on the blood and drenched her hand in water, hoping it would come straight off- but it didn't. She'd have to scrape it, "Ew, ew, ew!" she exclaimed, scratching it off with her fingernail. She stamped back into the club and stood beside Leo with her fists planted on her hips, "So." she prompted, "have you done the spell yet?" "I need vinegar." He replied flatly, without even looking at her. "Oooookay. Pfft!" Piper snorted and stalked over to the fridge. She took out a bottle of premium vinegar and slammed it down in front of Leo, making him jump. Hah! Piper smiled, you shouldn't boss me around if vinegar scares you! "Happy master?!" she spat sarcastically. Leo gnashed his teeth at Piper, "I like your new attitude- it suits you." Suits me- Piper thought angrily and curled her lip at him. Leo ignored her and waved his hand above the centre of the table. A medium sized black cauldron appeared under his palm. He slapped his palms to his lap and looked at Piper- implying her to put the cat fur and skin into the pot. Piper crossed her arms and stared back at him. He held up his left hand revealing a mini- energy ball forming in his palm. Piper sighed and swiftly moved her hand. The components floated in the air and into the cauldron. Piper couldn't resist. She waggled her index finger and a bit of fur tickled Leo's nose, "Atchoo!" he sneezed. Piper smiled to herself and moved to her side as Leo shot a lightening bolt at her. She knew that was coming but she just felt like teasing him. Leo glared at her and put the other components into the cauldron. Leo stood up and beckoned Piper over. They recited the spell, "Magic forces black, not white Bring together particles from out of sight, Evil triumphs and draws nearer every day, We create an evil spectre to continue our dark ways." Wind blew in from all directions and the lights flickered. After a loud thunderclap, a ghostly figure appeared in front of them. His flesh hung off his rotten bones and produced a vile, musty and sour smell. Piper felt a tingly feeling as she turned around and touched the black pot. She felt an electrical shock and a vision enfolded in her mind. The witches held the golden hand mirror in their hands and reflected two energy balls. One hit Leo and sent him flying halfway across the club and the other hit her, knocking her over. The vision ended and she looked at Leo coyly. 


	16. Everything is just peachy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"There you go baby." Phoebe cooed at Kit as she tucked the cat up in a small blanket, "Just have a long rest." Kit meowed and closed her eyes. Phoebe checked once more that Kit's bandage was secure and that she was still breathing. A nasty whack on the back of the head doesn't really do well for a cat. Grams stood beside the remains of the coffee table with her arms folded. She hadn't said anything for a while. Prue looked at her, "Grams, what's wrong?" Phoebe answered for her, "Nothing. Except the cat's been ambushed, the Book of Shadows is gone and our powers are gone too, everything is just peachy." Grams head shot up, "You're powerless?" she cried, "How?" Prue looked downwards, "Long story short- power of three is broken and Piper has our powers." Grams shook her head and looked at her granddaughters, "Okay then, first we need to find Piper and sort this whole thing out." Phoebe ran her fingers through her blonde hair and lent against the wall- and got the shock of her life when an energy ball flew past her face, missing her nose by inches. Andy spun round and found himself face to face with Leo. At the speed of light, Andy gave Leo a hard shove backwards and backed away. Instead of falling down, Leo slid across the wooden floor as if he was wearing roller- blades. "Oh my God- Prue!" Phoebe cried, pointing to Leo's feet. He was floating several inches above the floor- just like most warlocks did. Piper flung her arm forwards and sent Prue and Phoebe through the air and they both crashed into the staircase. Phoebe winced as she sat up next to Prue, "Now you know how much it hurts!" she moaned. Prue scrunched up her nose sarcastically at her sister as a lightening bolt landed between them. "Andy!" Prue called out, "Get the mirror!" Andy orbed out when he remembered that the mirror was still in P3. Seconds later, he appeared and called out, "Hey! You don't want them- they're powerless! You want me!" Piper and Leo spun around in unison and sent an energy ball each- Andy deflected both of them. Piper didn't have time to think because before she knew it, the energy ball hit her. * * * * * * "Piper?" Piper opened her eyes and saw her sisters and Andy looking at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" a voice asked her. Piper recognised it- Grams? "Grams?" Piper asked as Prue helped her sit up, "What happened?" "Don't tell me you don't remember anything?" Phoebe sighed. Piper put her hand on her forehead as she tried to think of her last memory, "All I remember is being in P3, I was looking into the mirror." Piper trailed off when she realised that was her most recent memory. "Is that all, dear?" Grams asked. Prue helped Piper stand up as Piper replied, "Yeah, kinda. It's so weird- I know that the mirror made me a warlock but I have no memory what so ever about what happened while I was evil." They heard a groan behind them as Leo came to. Piper, Phoebe and Prue ran over to him, "Piper?" Leo asked, "Are you okay?" Piper frowned, "Yeah Leo- are you? Do you remember what happened?" Leo sat up, "I do. I should have contacted you soo- how did we get here?" Piper looked at him and Prue and Phoebe explained to him in turn why his memory was all fuzzy, "I'm getting really tired of having to explain the same story over and over again!" Phoebe exclaimed unhappily, "I'm the one who's suffered the most here- except for the cat." Piper opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Prue quickly explained how Kit got hurt. Piper sat down, "It's coming back to me," Piper whispered, "Leo and I- we took Kits fur and bit of her skin to conduct a spell for something, but I can't remember what for. Leo?" Leo shook his head in response- he couldn't remember either. Suddenly, the door crashed open and some 'thing' flew in. it was a ghoul of some sort. Phoebe backed away and looked at Piper, whose face was contorted in terror, "That's it! The spell we cast! It was to create an evil spectre!" Prue did a roundhouse kick and sent the beast out the door. She gasped and disappeared. "Argh!" Piper screamed when something moved underneath the couch's blanket. Prue came out from underneath. "How did you get there, Prue?" Piper asked shakily. Prue looked at her, "Well, before we lost our powers I had astral projected out of my body," She heard a growl and she swung her arm, closing the front door, "and now our powers are back." Phoebe glanced at Piper, "The ghost- do you know how to. un-create it?" Piper slapped her hands to her mouth, "The Book of Shadows! It's still in P3!" Andy came up behind them and held out the leather- bound tome and grinned, "No it isn't, I got it when I went to get the mirror." Prue hugged him, "Andy! You're a life saver!" Andy smiled, "What are whitelighters for?" Prue didn't reply. She was too busy looking for the spell. Phoebe looked over Pipers shoulder, "So, what are we looking for?" she asked. "A spell to undo that spirit. thing!" Grams stood beside Prue, "Allow me." She closed her eyes and held her hands over the Book of Shadows and the pages glowed and started flipping rapidly. They stopped on a page near the end of the book. Piper leaned over, "Yep, that's it." The words started to rearranged themselves again, "Now what?" Piper asked, "We're never going to be able to reverse it if we don't have the spell!" Grams put her hand on Pipers shoulder, "Wait dear." The spell stopped changing. The title said 'How to vanquish an evil spirit.' Phoebe squinted at the spell, "Wait a minute," she complained, "that's it? All we have to do it say so-" Prue covered her sisters mouth, "Don't say it," she hissed, "the spell is so vague, it can destroy any dead soul in the room for all we know." Leo and Andy nodded grimly and orbed out. Piper looked around, "Look at this mess!" she exclaimed, "Just because we were turned evil, it doesn't mean that we should be untidy too!" A jingling sound filled the air, "Girls, I have to go, they're calling me." Grams smiled, "Good luck." She disappeared in small balls of light. Phoebe lent over and flicked to the page on how to get into the mirror. "Piper, do we still have the ingredients to get in the mirror?" "I think so." Piper responded and went into the kitchen. Moments later, she came out clutching three potion bottles, "Got 'em!" she announced. * * * * * * "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Prue hit the floor first and Piper landed next. Knowingly, both sisters rolled out the way and Phoebe landed with a thud on the rocks, "Ha ha, very funny! Where are we?" they looked around. They were in the middle of, nowhere actually. Cloudy gas billowed from cracks in the ground and the black sky seemed to go on forever. Prue hugged her bare arms, "Oh!" she huffed, "If the spell's going to send us somewhere, couldn't there be a 'this place is terribly cold' warning?" Piper ignored her sisters moaning. She looked around and found it harder to see anything and her vision started to fade. "Piper!" Piper's eyes snapped open again. "Piper?" Phoebe repeated, "Are you okay? You look drowsy." Piper rubbed her forehead, "I don't know. I just feel tired all of a sudden." Phoebe covered Piper's nose, "Try not to breathe the fog. I remember something about this in chemistry," Phoebe stopped to think, "or was it biology? Anyway, some gases contain a chemical of some sort that makes you sleepy." Prue frowned, "Thank you Miss Science teacher, but we have a demon to vanquish." Prue took wide steps through the fog, just in case there was anything on the floor. Phoebe narrowed her eyes at Prue as she and Piper followed her through the mist. Suddenly, Prue stopped, causing Piper and Phoebe to crash into her. Prue began to fall forward and Piper grabbed her arm and pulled her back. There was a huge gap in the ground, which also happened to be a dark abyss, a bottomless pit. Prue pushed her sisters backwards, "Okay, we're going to jump." Piper choked in surprise, "What!" she demanded, "Prue, I am not jumping. Did you see how big that pit is? Forever isn't a drop in the bucket to us!" "Yeah, Prue, are you nuts?!" Phoebe agreed. Prue turned to them, "Can you let me explain?" Prue snapped, "Phoebe can fly, can't she?" "Yes, but I cannot carry the both of you there!" Phoebe retorted, it was true though- she wasn't that strong! Prue planted her fists on her hips, "No, but I can telekinetically push Piper to the other side and you can fly both of us there too." Piper shrugged, there was no point in arguing, "Fine," she sighed, "but if you hurt me on purpose, you're off my Christmas list." Piper stood on the cliff side and shut her eyes tightly. Prue flicked her wrist and sent Piper flying in the air. Piper crashed landed and scraped her ankle on a rock. She heard a faint apology from Prue. Next thing she knew, her sisters were sailing towards her, "Woooaaaah!" Phoebe screamed. Prue let go before Phoebe landed. She crashed and did an unplanned somersault on the floor. She rubbed the back of her head, "Prue!" she exclaimed, "I'm gonna have a concussion if you keep causing me to bump my head!" Prue gave her an apologetic squeeze on the wrist as she helped her up. Prue looked around, "Where to now?" 


	17. Showdown with Zavvy boy

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Natalie screamed in pain as she was pulled into the centre of the black crater surrounded by the five demons. Her strawberry blonde hair was now a mess and her suit was singed. She looked down- she didn't dare make eye contact with her bosses. The shortest demon bellowed, "You have failed to obey our orders!" Natalie looked up slightly, "That's not-" "SILENCE!" he boomed, cutting her off in mid- sentence, "We told you to killed the Charmed Ones, evil or not and they are still alive. You have failed us, you have failed the Source!" the one standing next to him added fiercely, "We do not tolerate failure and we are sick to Hell of your weaselling! Your time has expired!" Before Natalie could do or say anything, he pointed at her, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Natalie let out the most blood curdling of screams as she caught aflame and burnt to a crisp. Nothing remained in the crater, except a smoking hair- clip. * * * * * * Prue shivered in the cold breeze as all three sisters hugged together. Of all things they never expected this. A giant cobra hovered above them- upside down. It was probably something to do with being inside a mirror that the snake was actually standing on it's head- and spitting venom from it's tail? Its tongue lashed out, grazing Pipers pants, "Yeesh!" she squealed, jumping backwards. The snake twitched its head. "Oh, it's so creepy when it does that!" Phoebe quivered. Prue stepped forward, "Wait- we're witches!" and threw her arm forwards. The snake hurled backwards and hissed. Prue flung a stick at its face, it hissed again. It charged towards them angrily. Prue pointed at him one more time and wrapped it's tail around its throat- wherever that was- somewhere in that area. It choked in mid-hiss and fainted. The body fizzled and melted away. Piper stared at the scaly puddle on the floor in disgust, "Ew! If it was that easy to kill that snake, why was it there?" Phoebe shrugged, "I dunno, maybe the switch demon is up to something." Prue pouted, "Or maybe Prue saved the day, and our butts, again." "Don't be so narcissistic!" Piper poked Prue on the shoulder. An echo filled the air, "I've been expecting you!" a slimy voice bellowed, "Glad to know I can defeat not just one, but three witches in one go! The Charmed Ones." The surroundings around the sisters changed from a smoky desert into an arena. Fake cheers came from all directions, but there wasn't anyone in sight, "What is this- a poor recreation of a cheesy pep-rally?" Phoebe snorted. A throne materialised in front of them and a figure appeared on it. He was a truly hideous being. His skin was the colour of blood mixed with tar and his teeth were unbearably long, and a sickening yellow colour, to match his abnormally long fingernails. A black cape was draped over his shoulders and it had maggots crawling all over it! In his hand, he held a small machete with a jewelled handle, quite like the one of the hand mirror. Phoebe recognised him all too well, "Xavier?" she demanded shakily. His ugly grin widened, "Call me Zavoriac!" he replied smugly. Piper and Prue glared at him in turn. Prue narrowed her eyes at him in attempt to give him a big, telekinetic shove. He jerked back his head in surprise but that was about it. He laughed, "Foolish witches," he cackled, "do you really think that your little parlour tricks are going to work on me?" Phoebe stepped forward, "It's over." She said flatly and threw the potion at him. He simply yawned and pointed at the bottle. It floated into the air and hovered aimlessly in the black sky. He laughed once more. Prue clenched her teeth, Phoebe bit her lip nervously and Piper stared at the potion floating at least twelve feet above them. Next thing she knew, she was being hurled to the ground, so were her sisters. She looked over her shoulder and saw a face she had never been happier to see, "Leo!" she cried, "Thank God!" Leo got off her and pulled her behind a rock, Phoebe too, "What's going on?" Phoebe asked, a little dazed from being knocked over. "Sorry," Leo apologised, "you had a dagger almost decapitating you guys." "Wait a second," Piper looked around, "where's Prue?" "Relax," Leo soothed, "she's on the other side with Andy." "Whoa!" Phoebe shouted in surprise when an athame shot out of nowhere and pinned down the leg of her jeans. Piper leaned over and pulled it out, leaving an unfashionable slit in Phoebes pants. "Prue don't." Andy warned Prue as he grabbed her right wrist. He knew that she'd risk her life to save her sisters and it was most likely she wouldn't survive if he let her go for it. Prue didn't say anything. She crouched down obediently behind the rock. Still, she sneaked a peek to see if her sisters were all right. She turned back to Andy, "Andy, did you and Leo find anything out about the demon?" she asked. "Well, he's very strong, his power is equivalent to the Power of Three." "Does he have any weaknesses?" Prue whispered desperately. "None that I can think of- he lives in the mirror." Prue looked at him, "Andy, how does that really help?" Andy shrugged hopelessly, "I don't know, the Elders told us that information but not why it was relevant. However, he isn't very crafty- you'll have to outsmart him." How? Prue asked herself. She looked out again and saw Phoebe waving her arms at Zavoriac, dancing like some sort of insane person, "Come on Zavvy- boy! Bet you can't get me!" Prue looked at Piper and Leo. She couldn't decipher what they were saying but the were beckoning her back urgently. Prue swung her arm in Phoebe's direction, making her fly backwards and next to Piper. She saw her sister give her a grateful thumbs- up. Zavoriac just laughed uncontrollably, "Stupid witch!" he cackled. He clapped his hands and all three sisters flew into the centre of the stadium. Piper's hands flew up, "Hah! Laugh at this!" Zavoriac froze in mid- cackle, Why didn't he blow up!? Piper though angrily. The demon's head moved as he forced himself out of the time freeze. Prue tapped Piper's shoulder, "He's powerful than all three of us- but he's not so smart!" she whispered to her sisters. Piper scrunched her nose at Prue- she was started to hate her freezing power! Especially since most of their opponents seemed immune to it! Zavoriac continued to laugh, in fact, he was more amused than before. "Are we going to stand here, or are we going to kick some demon butt?" Phoebe asked impatiently. She picked up a machete and lobbed it in the demon's direction. He didn't expect it and it hit his cheek, and sank into his heinous flesh. He grimaced in pain and yanked it out, leaving nothing but a mere hole, "Oh yeah, I forgot," Phoebe bit her lip, "upper level demons don't bleed." Prue astral- projected out of her body and appeared behind Zavoriac. He turned round just in time to see Prues fist land in his face, which exploded in pain. Piper ran in the opposite direction and started to climb the rocky wall, towards the floating potion. Zavoriac turned away from Prue only to be hit in the chest with Phoebe's foot. He groaned in pain again. Piper stopped when she saw that the potion was within reach. She stretched her arm out, but the bottle floated away. She slipped and fell down a foot or two. She grabbed hold of a nearby ledge, "Leo! Andy! A little help here!" Andy and Leo orbed up to Piper. Leo held Piper and Andy grabbed the potion. All three of them came down. "Phoebe! Prue! Catch!" the potion flew into the air. Prue continued to fight Zavoriac, who had got up and started to fight back, Phoebe ran forward and caught the bottle. Prue disappeared back into her own body, and Xavier turned round confused. Phoebe grinned, "Bottoms up Xavier!" She slammed the potion into his chest and joined her sisters to do the chant, "He who's evil travels back and forth through time and space, May his particles move out of place, Make his ways neutral and never to be found Push his soul and his evil underground!" A bright light shone around the demon and he screamed in pain. His body fell apart and he melted slowly, "I'LL GET YOU, WITCHES!" he shouted vengefully. He burst into flames and his remains dissolved into nothing. Prue, Piper and Phoebe hugged each other. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake, "What's happening?" Prue shouted, holding onto her sisters tighter. "It's the mirror!" Leo shouted, "It's falling apart!" the two whitelighters ran to the sisters and held them, orbing them out of the mirror and the whole scenery glowed and collapsed. 


	18. They think it's all overit is now!

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Charmed' (unfortunately). The characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This was set for when Prue was still alive.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
All five of them appeared in the burnt living room, in front of the mirror. Phoebe stared at it as a hollow scream echoed out of the frame as the face melted away. Prue wiped her brow and sighed, "Phew! At least this ordeal is over." Piper pointed at Prue, "Don't say that. When someone says that, they're always proved-" she was cut off when to door burst open and the ghost burst in, looking more hideous than before, "-wrong" Piper finished, her voice being merely a whisper. "Hi-ya!" Phoebe shouted and kicked the horrible thing onto the floor. Prue focused on the beast and sent him flying backwards, "Piper, now!" Piper thrust her hands towards the ghost and the plant behind exploded. She tried again, but this time, she only froze him- or it. "The spell!" Phoebe ran to the Book of Shadows and Prue followed her. Andy and Leo orbed out. "Okay," Phoebe whined, "I still think this is weird." "Just read the spell!" Piper called out, "He's going to unfreeze any second!" Phoebe carried the book over to her sisters, "So long to this ghost, Goodbye now, you're toast." Phoebe snorted, "That is so stupid." Prue looked at her, "Hush, it's working." And it was. The spectre unfroze and a mini- twister surrounded it. It cried out as it's putrid skin dissolved, producing an even worse smell. Before he could give out one more shout of anguish, he burst into dust. "Ew!" Prue winced. She flicked her finger and the dust flew back out the door. Piper looked around, surveying the damage, "Ugh! Look at all this cleaning we have to do!" Phoebe grinned sheepishly, "You haven't seen the kitchen yet." * * * * * * Prue came down the stairs with the tool- box in her hand, "You guys done downstairs?" she called out. There was no answer. "Guys?" she asked nervously, "Guys?" she asked again. "Rah!" Phoebe and Piper jumped out from behind the banister holding buckets, dustpan and brushes and sponges. Both of them had their hair tied back with a bandanna. Prue smirked at her sisters, "Hah! I so saw that coming." Phoebe poked her tongue out at Prue playfully. "How's the attic?" Piper asked, still grinning. "The door is fixed and I've cleared up the mess- including the book you burnt!" Piper ignored Prue's comment. Phoebe scrunched her nose, "Well, we sorted out the kitchen, but we will have to shell out a lot of money for the broken dishes, the burnt furniture, and a new outfit." Phoebe counted the items on her hand. Piper looked at her, "What new outfit?" Phoebe pouted at her, "Well, since you, Prue and Leo attempted to burn me- destroying my clothes whilst doing so, I feel you owe me a new outfit." Prue looked at her. Phoebe added, "And since you were trying to kill me, I won't accept less than either shoes and a handbag to match or another outfit." Prue pointed at her playfully, "Don't push it sister." Phoebe smirked back at her and pointed at her sister's hair, "Prue, what about your hair? It's still a bit." Phoebe waved her hands around her own head (implying the 'frizzy- ness') while Prue scrunched her nose at her. Piper giggled and rubbed her wet hand on her denim dungarees. A blue light shone behind Prue and Leo and Andy appeared. Piper ran up the stairs and hugged her husband, "Leo, you missed the grand clear up." Prue smiled at Andy, who smiled back.  
  
"Aren't I lucky?" Leo joked. Andy walked over to Prue, "Actually, I'm here to say goodbye." He said, hugging Prue. "That's not fair." Phoebe sighed. Piper looked at Andy, "Yeah, why can't you be our whitelighter too?" she quickly added, "Oh, no offence Leo." Leo grinned warmly. "Well," Andy explained, "the Elders have assigned me a new charge- but I will drop by when I can." He stepped back from Prue, "Bye Prue." he leaned in and kissed her and orbed out. Prue leaned against the wall and sighed. "So," Leo asked, "How's the cat?" "She's fine." Piper replied, "Although we had a hard time explaining to the vet that we didn't shave Kit, that someone else did- but we don't know who." Phoebe laughed, "Kit is outside, probably sleeping- traumatised, poor girl." Once again, a ringing sound filled the air. Leo looked up, "I have to go." He kissed Piper and he orbed out in mid- kiss, "Humf- I hate it when he does that!" she moaned. Phoebe sighed, "At least you have someone. I'll never get a guy that isn't a demon." The doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Prue piped up. She walked over to the door and opened it. She was surprised when she saw who was there, "Phoebe!" she called, "You have a visitor!" Phoebe raised her eyebrows at Piper and walked over to the door. She stopped dead when she saw who it was. "Cole." She breathed (Phoebe's half- serious boyfriend, also a demon.) Cole smiled, "Mind if I come in?" he asked. Phoebe stepped back and let him in. "You've just missed the gathering of the supernatural boyfriends." She joked. Prue and Piper stood next to each other and smiled in unison as Phoebe and Cole kissed. Phoebe looked at her sisters, "Erm. could you two just. you know." Piper nodded and she and Prue went upstairs. 


End file.
